I'm not jealous!
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. SBRL et léger SSRL. Remus est vraiment nul en potions. Après le cours par le prof le retient et lui suggère de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à étudier. Quand Severus Rogue commence à l'aider, Sirius découvre une nouvelle part de lui même. La jalousie.
1. 1

Hello !

Alors voilà, je me lance dans une traduction ! Slash Sirius/Remus, vous êtes prévenus ! C'est une traduction de Ms.Demeanour. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop mauvais ! Pour l'instant la fic en est à 13 chaps et je précise qu'il y a du M (R dans l'ancien système de rating). A vrai dire je n'y avais pas fait attention (je ne l'avais même pas regardé --') jusqu'à certaines allusions...Mais comme j'adore cette fic, j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter !

PS : déménagement et petites améliorations comparé à la version sur l'ancien compte.

Note de l'auteur :** Oki j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire il y a longtemps et j'ai finalement pris le temps de l'écrire vraiment. J'en avais des petits bouts partout...Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'aimerais vraiment qu'ils le soient. J'adore les reviews même si vous n'aimez pas. Mais si vous aimez, je vous donne mon amour infini et des cookies fait maison. : D**

* * *

« Seigneur, je hais les potions ! » déclara Remus Lupin après avoir raté sa potion pour la énième fois. 

« Allez, renonce pas, t'y arrivera ! » dit Sirius Black avec confiance et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Ouais, et quand ? Je préfèrerais apprendre ça maintenant et passer les exams...c'est pas comme si tu devais t'en inquiéter, tu n'étudies jamais et tu continues à avoir les meilleurs points... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Désolé Moony...j'peux pas t'aider, je suis un brillant préparateur de potions et toi non. » dit Sirius en essayant de ne pas rire.

La cloche sonna et les garçons commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et s'apprêtèrent à quitter les cachots.

« Pas vous Mr. Lupin. Vous restez. » dit Mr. Diddle, leur vieux professeur de potions.

James et Sirius attendaient près de la porte. « Les gars, vousn'êtespas obligés dem'attendre. Gardez-moi juste une place à table. » dit Remus. Les autres garçons acquiescèrent et laissèrent Remus avec Diddle.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Je voulais juste vous parler de vos résultats. Vous êtes à peine parvenu à faire la moitié des potions et votre note globale est quelque part en dessous d'acceptable. »

Remus soupira. « Je suis désolé, professeur. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais... »

« C'est bon mais si j'étais vous, je demanderais à quelqu'un de m'aider. Je vous aiderais si je le pouvais mais j'ai beaucoup à faire en ce moment avec les septièmes années. »

Remus sourit bien qu'il hurlait à l'intérieur de lui. « Merci, professeur. »

Quand il sortit de la classe il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Où était-il supposé trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider ?

Il ne demanderait jamais à Sirius. Sirius ne serait pas d'une grande aide même s'il était brillant là dedans. James n'était pas d'une grande aide non plus et demander à Peter...pas moyen.

« Pitoyable... » fit une voix froide à sa droite. « Le petit Gryffondor a des problèmes en potions... »

Remus regarda à travers ses doigts. Oui, il reconnaissait cette voix. Severus Rogue se tenait là, le fixant.

« Tu as regardé ! Et qui a dit que j'avais des problèmes en ça ! »

Les yeux froids de Rogue étincelèrent. « Ce n'est pas compliqué de voir que ce n'est la matière où tu excelle quand tu as pratiquement tout fait excepté faire exploser ton chaudron. »

« Severus ! Si tu es venu ici juste pour te moquer de moi...! »

« Me moquer de toi ? Non, je suis venu ici pour te demander si tu avais besoin de mon...aide... »

« Ton aide ? » dit Remus et il renifla. « C'est quoi le piège ? »

« Le piège ? Il n'y a pas de piège, c'est la bonne partie...Si ça t'intéresse, viens ce soir ici à huit heures. A tout à l'heure... » dit Severus en s'éloignant dans lescachots vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

« Bon, ça ne peut pas être pire que ça ne l'est déjà. » pensa Remus. « Et il est le meilleur de notre classe sans compter Sirius...A huit heures ce soir dans ce cas. »

« Pour quoi crois-tu que Diddle a demandé à Remus de rester ? » demanda James pendant qu'il se servait un verre de jus de citrouille.

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Sais pas...oh attends, il arrive. »

Remus venait juste d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et quand il vit ses amis, il se dépêcha d'aller à leur table etse laissa tomber à côté d'eux. Il prit un peu de tout et le mit dans son assiette, il avait vraiment faim. C'était toujours comme ça quelques jours avant la pleine lune. Spécialement après. C'était comme quand vous avez un mauvais rhume et en dix fois pire. Ses amis le fixaient, non pas à cause de sa manière de manger, mais ils étaient curieux.

Quand il remarqua finalement le silence de ses amis, il arrêta de manger et les regarda par-dessus son assiette. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi vous êtes sisilencieux ? Et pourquoi vous me fixez ? »

« Tu ne vas pas nous le dire ? » demanda Siriusen écartant une mèche de cheveux noirs de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient même plus soignés que ceux de la plupart des filles de l'école mais il aimait quand ils avaient l'air un peu sale.

« Vous dire quoi ? Ce que Diddle voulait ? »

« Oui ! » dirent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

« Vous savez, je pense que vous pouvez deviner de quoi il s'agit, je ne suis pas un "brillant préparateur de potions" comme toi Sirius, alors il m'a conseillé de mieux étudier... »

« Et c'est tout ? » dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui... » dit Remus mais il sentit que ses oreilles commençaient à prendre cette couleur rose clair comme cela arrivait toujours quand il était nerveux ou qu'il ne disait pas l'entière vérité.

« Ok, je pensais que ce serait peut-être un truc du genre "Remus, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous mettre en dans un groupe spécial pour ceux qui ne sont pas doués avec la touche magique qui est requise en manipulant les potions" » dit Sirius et il se mit à rire. James lui aussi commença à rire de manière hystérique. Mais quand Sirius vit l'air qu'affichait le visage de Remus, celui qui disait "c'est pas drôle", il arrêta immédiatement. « Je suis désolé Moony, je plaisantais juste. »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais Padfoot. » dit Remus et il regarda vers la table des Serpentards. Severus était assis comme d'habitude avec Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Il détourna le regard, ainsi personne ne pourrait penser qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour le Serpentard . Ce qui n'était pas le cas mais la cloche sonna sept heures et il devrait bientôt trouver une excuse pour quitter James et Sirius à huit heures (Ndt. : les Anglais ne disent pas 20h, j'imagine que vous le savez). Quelle excuse croiraient-ils ?

Remus se leva se table « Désolé les gars, je dois aller à la bibliothèque... »

« Mais tu ne va pas rester là toute la nuit ? » dit James.

« Je ne sais pas, au moins jusqu'à neuf heures...Je dois étudier...arithmancie... » dit-il et il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il attendrait jusqu'à sept heures cinquante-cinq et alors il irait à sa première séance de cours particulier.

« Arithmancie ? Pourquoi va-t-il étudier ça ? Il est le meilleur élève dans sa classe... » dit Sirius et ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il connaissait très bien son ami et il était sûr qu'il ne leur disait pas la vérité. Il avait un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il devenait un chien une fois par mois.

« Sais pas... » dit James en regardant Lily. Combien de fois lui demanderait-il avant qu'elle ne dise oui ? Il se retourna pour voir Sirius qui avait maintenant cette lueur de folie dans les yeux qu'il avait parfois quand il préparait quelque chose. Si Sirius vous regardait comme ça pendant que vous mangiez, mieux valait ne pas toucher à votre assiette. Vous pourriez avoir une drôle de surprise. « Sirius. Je sais à quoi tu penses et ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous n'allons pas le suivre ! Quoiqu'il fasse, c'est ses affaires. Si tuveux vraiment savoir, tu peux lui demander plus tard. »

Sirius se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise en faisant comme s'il ne remarquait pas la fille de Poufsouffle qui flirtait avec lui à la table à côté de l'endroit où il était assis. « Bien, Jamieboy ! Nous n'allons pas le suivre. Mais quand il reviendra, il vaut mieux qu'il ait une bonne excuse. 'Etudier arithmancie' mon cul... »


	2. 2

L'horloge indiquait dix heures moins quart. Remus se dépêchait de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor. Le temps était passé tellement vite dans les cachots. Il s'était avéré que tout ce que faisait Remus en préparant des potions était mauvais. Même la manière dont il les remuait. Severus avait été gentil avec lui et ne l'avait pas insulté aussi souvent qu'il prenait plaisir à faire habituellement et lui avait montré réellement comment on était supposé faire.

Il s'arrêta avant l'entrée du portrait pour reprendre son souffle. Il resta là une minute ou deux, se préparant mentalement. S'il connaissait bien Sirius et James, ils seraient dans la salle commune à l'attendre. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer,dit le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra par le trou.

Sirius était étendu sur un des divans et James était assis sur le sol. Au moment où Remus entra dans la pièce, Sirius se leva du sofa. «T'étais où? »

« A la bibliothèque comme je te l'ai dit... »

«Vraiment ? A étudier arithmancie, hein ? »

« Oui... » dit Remus en évitant les yeux de Sirius. Il avait remarqué cette note de triomphe dans la voix de Sirius.

« Vraiment ? Alors tu peux peut-être nous expliquer pourquoi ton manuel d'arithmancie se trouvait dans le dortoir ? » dit Sirius et il tira ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » pensa Remus. « Comment j'ai pu oublier de prendre mon livre ! »

James et Sirius restaient tranquilles, attendant une explication.

« J'étais dans les cachots... » dit enfin Remus.

« Dans lescachots ? Pendant presque deux heures ? » dit James de sa place sur le sol.

C'était quoi ça ? L'Inquisition Espagnole ? Remus paniquait (Ndt. : en anglais, c'était "Remus was sweating" mais j'ai changé la phrase pcq ça faisait vrmnt trop zarb !). Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de leur dire la vérité.

« Okj'étaisdanslesdonjonsàétudieravecRogue ! » dit-il très vite.

« Tu peux répeter ça ? J'ai entendu quelque chose à propos de Servilus si je ne me trompe pas. » dit Sirius d'un air pas très amical.

« Il m'a aidé à étudier... »

Les mâchoires de James et Sirius se décrochèrent. La surprise passée, ils commencèrent à dire des choses comme :

« Merde Remus, un Serpentard ? »

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à l'un de nous ? »

« Et tu as choisi Servilus ! »

« Arrêtez ! » cria Remus. « C'est quoi votre problème ? Je ne l'ai pas choisi, il est venu vers moi après que Diddle m'ait retenu après le cours et il m'a offert son aide. C'est plus que ce que vous deux n'avez jamais fait. Et pourquoi est-ce que vous en faîtes tout un plat ? C'est pas comme si j'allais me marier avec lui ! Bon, je vais me coucher si vous continuez avec ces conneries ! » Il commença à monter les marches mais James l'arrêta.

« Je suis désolé Moony. Mais fréquenter des Serpentards c'est pas une bonne idée, tu le sais. Et en particulier Servilus...Demain, tu vas le trouver et lui dire un truc du genre "Merci de m'avoir aidé la nuit dernière mais j'ai plus besoin de ton aide". »

« James...tu sais que je nepeux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas la personne la plus sympa du monde et je sais que son genre est plutôt de mauvais augure mais veux-tu bien me laisser prendre mes propres décisions. Je vais me coucher si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... » dit-il et il disparut dans les escaliers.

Sirius était près du feu en serrant les poings. « Si Servilus touche Moony ou le regarde d'une manière bizarre, je lui planterai la tête dans le mur et je... »

« Sirius, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Si Moony veut faire l'erreur de faire confiance à un pauvre con comme lui alors laisse-le ! Vraiment Sirius, on dirait que t'es jaloux ou un truc comme ça. » dit James en secouant la tête. « Je vais aller me coucher aussi. Tu viens ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et suivit son ami. Il ôta distraitement ses vêtements etalla jusqu'à son lit. La respiration de Moony était légère tandis qu'il dormait dans le lit à la gauche de Sirius. James était tombé endormi dès le moment où il s'était glissé dans son lit. Mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il regardait fixement le plafond. Parfois, il jetait un coup d'œil à Remus, puis, reportait son regard au plafond.

Remus avait toujours été "Le Moony de Sirius". Remus n'était pas autant le meilleur ami de James ou Peter qu'il l'était avec Sirius. Il avait toujours confié ses secrets à Sirius avant quiconque. Il connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui mais récemment, Remus ne lui disait pas tout. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à Remus. Le mince Remus remuait dans son sommeil en faisant de petits bruits. Il dormait comme un petit bébé.

Les mots de James résonnaient encore dans sa tête. _" Vraiment Sirius, on dirait que t'es jaloux ou un truc comme ça."._ « Je ne suis pas jaloux. » se dit-il d'une voix étouffée. « Je ne le suis pas. Je ne veux juste pas le voir souffrir à cause de ce sale rat de Servilus. »

Une petite voix dans sa tête dit « Tu veux juste avoir Remus pour toi tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui ton ami t'a menti. Peut-être a-t-il déjà menti sur d'autres choses. Peut-être qu'il aime Servilus. Peut-être que Servilus l'éloignera de toi ? »

« La ferme. » dit-il à sa voix intérieure. « La ferme. Remus ne me laisserai jamais tomber ! »

« Tu ressembles à une fille,tapette ! » dit cette voix intérieure et elle rit.

« La ferme ! » redit-il un peu plus fort cette fois.

« Sirius ? »

Merde ! Il avait réveillé Remus. Remus remua dans son lit, cherchant à allumer les lumières.

« Hum...n'allume pas, je me parlais juste à moi-même... »

« A toi-même ? Sirius, si personne ne te l'a dit avant, je vais te le dire maintenant, tu es bizarre. Tu sais ça ? » dit Remus avant de se retourner sur le côté et de se rendormir.

Se parler à soi-même est la premier signe sur le chemin qui mène à la folie. Sirius soupira et roula sur le côté, essayant de s'endormir lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer les horribles images de Remus avec Servilus.

**NdT : Les expressions anglaises ne me sontpas très connuesalors j'ai dû changer en ce qui me semblait approprié !**


	3. 3

Salut !

Voilà le chap3 un peu amélioré comparé à l'ancienne version.

Notes de l'auteur (en résumé) :** C'est la sixième année donc ils ont déjà humilié Rogue devant tout ceux qui étaient près du lac (ce qu'ils ont fait à la fin de leur cinquième année). On est au mois d'octobre en sixième année et Sirius n'a pas encore dit à Rogue comment entrer par le Saule Cogneur. Ce ne sera PAS une de ces histoires avec Sirius qui raconte à Severus parce que je veux que Sirius et Remus vivent heureux après tout. Je déteste dire à ceux qui voudraient l'épisode du Saule Cogneur, mais je laisse tomber complètement cette partie. **

* * *

« Sirius ? Sirius ? Réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard. » dit James en le secouant. 

« Je veux pas aller à l'école ! »geignit un Sirius endormi.

« Mets tes vêtements, t'as pas le temps de déjeuner. »

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et bailla un bon moment avant de se redresser dans son lit et de s'étirer.

« Sirius, lève-toi ! » ordonna James.

Sirius se leva du lit et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il commença à s'habiller pendant qu'il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre d'un air absent. C'était un beau matin d'octobre et la neige couvrait le sol de Poudlard. Sirius aimait prendre son temps le matin. Il n'était pas du genre matinal.

« Sirius, t'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Si t'es encore en retard au cours de potions tu vas avoir une retenue ! »

James réussi enfin à obtenir l'attention de Sirius. « Putain Prongs ! Potions, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! » hurla Sirius alors qu'il courait dans tout le dortoir à la recherche de ses vêtements dispersés partout sur le sol.

« Je te l'ai dit mais tu n'as pas écouté. »

« Ok, on y va alors. » dit Sirius pendant qu'il enfilait sa cravate.

« Eh bé, à t'entendre on dirait que c'est _moi_ qui dormait. » dit James en riant.

Ils coururent jusqu'aux cachots et arrivèrent juste avant que le professeur Diddle n'arrive.

« Ah, je vois que vous êtes à l'heure aujourd'hui Mr Black. » dit Diddle pendant qu'il ouvrait la classe.

« Oui, monsieur... » marmonna Sirius.

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers leurs places habituelles au fond de la classe. Il y avait seulement de la place pour trois sur le banc, donc Peter était assis au banc devant les Maraudeurs.

Sirius était assis au milieu comme d'habitude avec James du côté droit et Remus à sa gauche (Ndt. : à gauche de Sirius).

« Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion très compliquée alors faîtes attention aux instructions... » dit Diddle et il pointa sa baguette au tableau où apparaissaient à présent les instructions.

Sirius laissa échapper un long bâillement.

« Fatigué, sleepyhead **(1)** ? » dit Remus en riant doucement.

« Tu n'as pas idée... »

« Cauchemars ? » murmura Remus alors qu'il coupait ses racines.

« Oui... » Servilus molestant **(2)** Moony comptait certainement comme un cauchemar.

Remus lui fit un sourire compatissant et retourna à ses racines.

« Pads, regarde Servilus... » dit Jamesen donnant un coup de coude à Sirius.

Sirius tourna son regard vers le devant de la classe où les Serpentards se trouvaient. Rogue fixait Remus.

« Putain ! » murmura Sirius. Il se pencha avec son couteau et se le planta presque dans le doigt.

« Calme-toi Sirius. » dit James du coin de la bouche. « Si tu veux faire quelque chose, alors fais-le après le cours, Diddle te surveille. »

Sirius jura dans un souffle et lança à Severus un regard qui aurait pu tuer. Severus répondit par une grimace qui découvrit ses dents.

Sirius tourna son regard vers Remus qui avait un air très concentré. Remus n'avait rien remarqué de ce qui s'était passé autour de lui. Il était trop occupé à penser à chaque conseil que lui avait donné Severus.

« Sirius, tu peux me donner une bouteille d'essence de belladone ? » dit Remus en cherchant de la mainàl'atteindre.

Sirius farfouilla un peu dans les fioles avant de trouver l'ingrédient qu'il avait demandé.

Alors queSirius allait lui donner la bouteille, il entra en contact avec la main de Remus. Il remarqua qu'elles étaient très froides. Une soudaine impulsion lui fit déposer la bouteille et il prit sa main.

« Hey, t'as les mains froides... »

« Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué... »

Après quelques secondes de silence gêné une pensée frappa Sirius. « Tu continues de tenir sa main. » Il lâcha soudainement la main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Remus, un peu confus, lança un regard curieux à son ami avant de prendre la bouteille lui-même. Il y avait certainement quelque chose qui se passait avec Sirius, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sirius se maudissait silencieusement. La voix intérieure d'hier était de retour et elle riait à nouveau de lui. « "Tu as les mains froides", d'où est-ce que ça venait ? On ne tient pas les mains de son meilleur ami. Tapette. »

Sirius soupira et attendit désespérément la fin du cours.

Une heure et demi plus tard venait le moment de faire le bilan des résultats du cours. Diddle déambulait entre les bancs en ramassant les fioles. Quand il arriva au banc où ils étaient assis, il dit d'une voix basse à Remus « Ça a l'air bien fait Mr Lupin. »

Sirius remarqua comment Remus souriait fièrement alors qu'il donnait au professeur sa fiole. Ses yeux brillaient quand il souriait. Ces magnifiques yeux dorés... « Attends une minute, depuis quand les yeux de Moony sont magnifiques ? » se demanda Sirius.

Quand ils sortirent de la classe, Sirius et Rogue se rentrèrent dedans (Ndt. : se cognèrent, se foncèrent, comme vous voulez...).

« Regarde où tu marches, Servilus ! » dit Sirius.

Rogue s'arrêta soudain. « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Traître à ton sang ! »

L'attention de tout le monde était à présent tournée vers Sirius et Rogue.

Sirius, conscient de l'attention de ses camarades de classe, dit d'une voix forte « Je t'ai appelé...»

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse la phrase, un rayon rouge fusa de la baguette de Rogue et atteignit sa joue où il laissa une marque rouge et du sang. Sirius toucha sa joue avec ses doigts et quand il vit le sang, il prit sa propre baguette.

Avant qu'il ait décidé quel mauvais sort il allait lui lancer, Diddle s'interposa. « Ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé parce que vous avez tous les deux une retenue. » « Se battre dans les couloirs... » marmonna-t-il avant de retourner à son bureau.

James et Remus éloignèrent Sirius de la scènependant queCrabbe et Goyle faisaient la même chose avec Rogue.

« Regarde du bon côté. Au moins, il n'a pas retiré de points. » dit Remus en essayant de remonter le moral à son ami.

« On va t'amener à Madame Pomfresh et elle te répara ça en une seconde. » dit James du même ton encourageant que Remus.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Madame Pomfresh, ils durent patienter quelques minutes alors ils s'assirent sur un des lits. James s'excusa, quelque chose du genre demander encore à Lily de sortir avec lui.

« C'est une sale coupure qu'il t'a fait là. » dit Remus et il mit ses doigts sur la blessure de Sirius.

Sirius recula. Ses mains étaient toujours froides mais elles étaient douces aussi.

« Ça te fait mal ? » dit Remus en éloignant ses doigts quand il remarqua que Sirius s'était reculé.

« Un peu, comme une piqûre... »

Ils redevinrent silencieux. Pour une quelconque raison, Sirius se sentait nerveux, ce qui était étrange vu qu'il n'y avait que Remus avec lui.

Remus rompit le silence. « Tu penses qu'il aura de la chance cette fois ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Sirius.

« Prongs. Avec Lily. » dit Remus et il écarta de la main une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombée dans le visage. Sirius se retrouva à fixer les mains de son ami à nouveau.

« Oh ouais, combien de fois lui a-t-il déjà demandé ? Cinq ? »

« Non, je pense que c'est la sixième fois ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Et pour toi, Pads ? Tu as quelque chose ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Depuis cette fille avec qui je suis sorti, il n'y a rien eu. Et pour toi ? »

Remus regarda ses genoux et prit du temps pour répondre. « Nope. Non, peut-être. Nan...tu sais...c'est dur de trouver quelqu'un quand on est comme moi... » dit Remus et il soupira.

Madame Pomfresh arriva près d'eux et Remus se leva du lit. « A plus tard, Pads. »

Sirius s'occupa de Remus quand il partit. Qu'avait dit Remus ? Aimait-il quelqu'un et il ne lui avait pas dit, à lui, Sirius ? Et pourquoi Servilus fixait Remus ainsi ? Et pourquoi...?

« AÏE ! »cria Sirius quand Madame Pomfresh avait appliqué sur sa joue un certain liquide pourpre. « Et bien,vous n'avez qu'à éviterles bagarres. » dit-elle et elle appliqua un peu plus du liquide avant qu'elle ne guérisse la plaie.

**(1) Sleepy head traduit littéralement veut dire "tête endormie" alors je l'ai laissé en anglais. J'ai dû changer changer certains noms anglais pour une meilleure compréhension (en particulier les injures ;-p).**

**(2) Molester veut dire "faire subir des violences physiques à quelqu'un", j'espère que vous comprenez dans quel sens il s'agit ici !**


	4. 4

**J'adore particulièrement ce chap-ci, je le trouve cute !**

Après sa visite à Madame Pomfresh, Sirius ne se sentait vraiment pas l'envie d'aller en Histoire de la Magie. Et il était déjà en retard donc, il déduit que ce n'était pas la peine d'y aller. A la place, il marcha un peu dans les alentours du château pour tuer le temps avant le dîner (Ndt. : déjeuner pour les Français). Pomfresh avait bien guéri sa blessure et heureusement, il n'y avait aucune cicatrice.

Il vérifia sa montre et se dépêcha d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Les cours étaient finis depuis cinq minutes et il voulait s'asseoir avec James et Remus.

Il se précipita entre les tables où il avait repéré que se trouvaient ses amis. James paraissaitt désordonné.

« Ah, l'héroïque Sirius Black nous est revenu. » dit Remus en faisant de la place pour que Sirius s'asseye avec eux.

« Ha ha, très drôle. » dit Sirius et il se versa un verre de jus de citrouille. « Et qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Prongs ? »

« Lily a dit non...encore une fois. » murmura Remus.

« Courage mon gars. » dit Sirius et il tapota James sur la tête. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tellement obsédé par cette fille. Je connais plusieurs filles qui seraient contentes d'avoir un rencard avec le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. »

« Merci de ton offre Sirius mais je ne veux pas une de tes anciennes petites amies. » murmura James. « Lily est spéciale. Pas comme ces idiotes... »

« Wow, tu l'as vraiment dans la peau dans ce cas **(1)**...Et pour toi Moony ? Puis-je t'aranger un rencard ? » dit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Oh Seigneur, pas encore ! Tu te rappelles la dernière fois ? C'était une torture Pads ! T'as sûrement oublié mais pas moi ! Je pensais qu'elle allait m'étouffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. » dit Remus et il s'écroula dramatiquement sur l'épaule de Sirius.

« Tu parles de Julie ! Et qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? »

« Premièrement, elle est pas mon genre, crois-moi. Et deuxièmement, elle ne pouvait pas éloigner ses mains de moi. M'embrassant par-ci, me touchant par-là, me léchant l'oreille...alors merci, mais non merci. (Ndt. : "so thanks, but no thanks" comme l'auteur !) » dit Remus en reniflant.

« Et c'est pas bien ? Avoir une fille hot ainsi toute pour toi ? Mais peut-être que tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue ? »

Remus rougit et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

James se réveilla de son état de coma. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entend ? »

« Rien. » dit Remus en détournant le regard.

« Notre petit Moony a un petit secret qu'il ne nous a pas dit... » dit Sirius.

« Et que ne nous as-tu pas dit ? » dit James en arquant les sourcils.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! » dit Remus et il renversa sa tasse.

« On ne dirait pas. » dit Sirius et il lança à James un regard. (Ndt. : c'est "high-five" mais vu que "haut-cinq" fait bizarre, j'ai changé pour la circonstance)

« Sincèrement James, Sirius a toutes sortes d'idées folles, tu le sais...Et de toute manière, je serais dans les cachots ce soir... » dit Remus et il regarda Sirius pour voir sa réaction.

Intérieurement, Sirius était toujours en colère sur ce sujet mais extérieurement, il était totalement calme. Il étudiait ses ongles quand il répondit. « Je n'ai pas d'idées folles, elles sont juste mal comprises. »

James était sidéré. Ce n'était pas le comportement normal de Sirius. Il était surpris de voir son ami agir si calmement à propos de tout ce qui concernait Servilus. Il ne pourrait pas attendre de voir combien de temps ce nouveau comportement durerait.

Ça dura jusqu'à ce que Remus s'excuse et quitte le dortoir pour se rendre aux cachots. Alors, tout ce qu'il avait supporté pendant la journée explosa. Il s'effondra sur son lit et tordit l'oreiller avec ses mains.

« Si Moony ne revient pas ce soir Servilus mourra ! »

« Sérieusement Sirius **(2)**, le dernier résultat que Remus a eu en potion était un E ! Peut-être que c'est bien pour lui ? Tu as pensé à ça ? Je n'aime pas que ce soit Servilus qui étudie avec lui mais je ne peux rien y faire. Et que penses-tu qu'il puisse se passer ? »

Oh, Sirius pouvait proposer beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient se passer. Beaucoup de choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles arrivent. Moony et Servilus faisant autre chose qu'étudier était en tête de liste.

« Sirius, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre mais...Je pense que tu es paranoïaque. »

« Ok...mais, fais gaffe ! » dit Sirius en lançant l'oreiller à James. C'était le signal. La bataille de polochons débuta et quand Peter ouvrit la porte, il y participa aussi. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils firent une trêve quand le rembourrage des oreillers commença à se voir. Ils les réparèrent avec un charme de couture et décidèrent que ce serait peut-être une meilleure idée de finir leurs devoirs.

James et Peter allèrent se coucher en premier mais Sirius continuait de travailler sur son essai sur l'elfe de Bielebog Barbe-bleue **(3) **qui avait mené une certaine guerre jadis. Vraiment ennuyeux depuis que leur enseignant était le professeur Binns.

Aux environs de dix heures et demi, il commença à sentir combien ce serait bien de se glisser sous les douces, chaudes et tendres couvertures. Mais il gardait les yeux ouverts. Il attendait que Remus revienne. Malheureusement, l'essai était tellement ennuyeux qu'il était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts malgré tous ses efforts. Il s'endormit sur la table où il faisait son devoir avec la bougie qui continuait de briller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus revint au dortoir. Lui et Severus avaient oublié le temps et il avait rapidement fais ses excuses quand il avait vérifié à sa montre et elle lui avait informé qu'il était presque dix heures et demi. Ils avaient fini d'étudier depuis longtemps mais il était resté malgré tout. Pendant ces heures dans les cachots, il avait appris que Severus pouvait être gentil s'il le voulait. Ils avaient parlé de tout et le Serpentard avait vraiment été un bon auditeur, ce qui l'avait surpris.

Il ouvrit la porte aussi silencieusement qu'il put, il ne voulait pas réveiller les autres. Il vit Sirius et la bougie allumée sur la table et il alla l'éteindre. Il songea à l'idée de transporter Sirius jusqu'à son lit mais ça le réveillerait sûrement. Remus n'avait aucune envie de faire ça depuis qu'il avait l'air si doux quand il dormait. Sirius dormait toujours le sourire au visage. Remus ne connaissait personne d'autre qui faisait ça et il aimait regarder Sirius quand il dormait. Ça le calmait. Il soupira et s'éloigna en silence de Sirius pour aller à son lit où il se déshabilla et se prépara pour le lit. Il tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, il gelait. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il s'endorme.

Dormir, allongé sur une table, n'est pas une position confortable. Et donc, Sirius se re-réveilla non longtemps après que Remus soit rentré. Il massa son cou raide avec une de ses mains. Il prit mentalement note de ne plus jamais dormir sur les tables. Il bailla et se dirigea comme un zombie jusqu'à son lit. Quand il regarda à sa gauche, le lit de Remus, il pouvait à peine distinguer sa forme dans le noir. A la place d'aller vers son lit, il se retrouva à se diriger vers celui de Remus comme si une certaine puissance cachée l'avait conduit là.

Il restait à côté du lit en regardant le tas de couvertures où se trouvait Remus. Il laissa tomber son côté raisonnable quand il s'assit sur le bord. Il étendit doucement sa main et toucha l'épaule de Remus. Elle était chaude, ce qui n'était pas une surprise s'il avait flirté sous les couvertures. Il suivit le long du bras de Remus avec sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il doive enlever la couverture pour continuer. Remus bougea légèrement quand la couverture disparut. Sirius trouva la main de Remus et la prit. Il était presque devenu fou de ces mains. Il la caressa avec son pouce. Il était maintenant à un point où il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière. D'ailleurs, Remus dormait toujours comme unesouche et c'était dur de le réveiller.

Quand Sirius franchit finalement la dernière étape et se glissa en dessous des couvertures à côté de lui, il avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le contrôlait et qu'il était juste le spectateur. C'était sacrément bien d'être juste allongé là, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était mal en même temps. Remus était allongé sur le dos et sa tête penchée vers Sirius. Il y avait du mouvement sous ses paupières. Il rêvait. « De quoi ? Ou de qui ? » se demanda Sirius.

Il avait l'air si adorable et beau que Sirius ne pouvait pas l'aider. Sa main bougea d'où elle était sur le bras de Remus et alla sur son torse. Sirius pouvait sentir chaque souffle de Remus et il pouvait sentir les faibles battements de son cœur. Soudain, il prit peur. C'était vraiment mal. Vous ne vous glissiez pas dans le lit de votre ami et exploriez son corps quand il dormait. La pensée que c'était le bon moment de partir frappa son esprit ou bien il serait difficile d'expliquer ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais c'était trop tard. Remus se réveilla soudain. Au début, il ne remarqua pas Sirius, ni la main sur son torse. Il s'était réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar. Ça lui prit une autre seconde avant qu'il ne remarque l'intrus. Il pouvait difficilement croire ce que ses yeux voyaient. Sirius Black, dans son lit ? Le monde ne tournait-il pas rond ? « Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? »

« C'est une très bonne question et Remus a tous les droits de la poser. » pensa Sirius. « Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je faisais... » Sirius riait quand il était nerveux et c'était le cas à présent. « C'est vraiment bête...J'ai fait un cauchemar alors je pensais que je pouvais juste te rejoindre...Je sais pas... »

« Un cauchemar ? Hum okay...c'était sur quoi ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas mais c'était affreux...Je devrais retourner dans mon lit et te laisser dormir... » dit Sirius et il fit un mouvement pour sortir du lit.

« Non, pars pas ! » pria silencieusement Remus. C'était agréable de se réveiller et d'avoir Sirius allongé près de vous. Il pria une puissance supérieure que Sirius resterait. Quand personne ne répondit, il tenta sa chance. « Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu ne me vole pas la couverture... » Il se mordit la lèvre, attendant que Sirius réponde.

« T'es sûr ? Je pourrais ronfler... » dit Sirius très sérieusement.

« Si ça arrive, je t'éjecterai du lit. » dit Remus en riant doucement. Il se tourna sur le côté, ainsi, Sirius avait aussi de la place. « Bonne nuit Sirius. »

« Bonne nuit Remus... » dit Sirius et il tourna le dos à Remus. Juste une précaution, ainsi, ils ne se réveilleraient pas avec Sirius contre le dos de Remus **(4)**.La probabilité que ça arrive, après qu'il se soit surpris à faire ce qu'il avait fait ce soir, était maintenant plus élevée qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

**(1) "Wow you really got it bad for her then", je l'ai traduit comme je le pensais.**

**(2) J'imagine que vous connaissez tous le jeux de mots "Seriously Sirius" ? Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Sirius en anglais se prononce comme "serious" qui veut dire "sérieux".**

**(3) Le nom de Bielebog le Bluebearded se traduit littéralement par Bleubarbu, autant dire Barbe-bleue.**

**(4) J'imagine que vous savez ce qui se passe généralement dans ces cas-là ;-p**


	5. 5

Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée ! Pardonnez-moi ! Je suis très prise par l'école, j'ai été malade et j'avais presque oublié I'm not jealous! Pardonn !

Voilà le chap5 (après une longue attente) d'"I'm not jealous!" de la formidable Ms.Demeanour ! Elle dit qu'elle a prit son temps avec le Remus/Sirius mais qu'on y est enfin ! Les Maraudeurs jouent au action ou vérité (elle a toujours voulu mettre ça dans une de ses fics).

* * *

C'était un samedi matin froid et il neigeait. Il était six heures du matin et tout le monde dans la Tour Gryffondor dormait. Sirius était allongé près Remus dans son lit. Sirius commençait à se réveiller et il cligna des yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait, il remarqua qu'un bras était lâchement enroulé autour de sa taille. « Remus ? Tu es réveillé ? » murmura Sirius. Il ne reçut aucune réponse. « Ok, il est pas réveillé...S'il l'était, il ne te tiendrait pas...Serre-le ! **(1)** » pensa-t-il. Ce serait bien comme même après tout, alors il essaya de piquer un petit somme avant le petit-déjeuner.

Le petit somme ne dura pas longtemps. James se dirigea vers leur lit un quart d'heure plus tard, tira la couverture et dit « Bonjour belle-au- **(2)**... » Mais il s'interrompit quand il vit ses deux meilleurs amis dormir ensemble. « Oh, est-ce que je...vous dérange ? » dit-il et il rit comme un fou. Au début, il avait été surpris de ce qu'il avait vu mais son intuition lui avait dit qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose comme "ça" entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Remus enleva rapidement son bras de la taille de Sirius et Sirius attrapa l'oreiller le plus proche et le lança vers James. « Vas te faire foutre Prongs ! »

« Je vérifiai juste ! » dit James en esquivant le second oreiller qui lui était lancé. « J'allais te demander si je pouvais t'empreinter Sirius une seconde ! »

« Bien sûr. » dit Sirius et il suivit James hors du dortoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Sirius en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« J'ai la meilleure idée jamais... » dit James avec un sourire typiquement Serpentardesque.

Plus tard, au déjeuner, quand tous les Maraudeurs étaient à table en train de manger des saucisses, Sirius avala toute sa nourriture comme s'il devait se dépêcher.

« Y a le feu ? » demanda Remus.

« Quoi ? Oh, je vais à Pré-au-lard...j'ai des choses à faire là-bas... »

« Des choses à faire avec James ? » dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bon, disons ça comme ça : ne fais pas de plans pour ce soir... » dit James à Remus et Peter et il fit un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Sirius regarda sa montre. « Pardon, on doit y aller maintenant...tu viens James ? »

« Ouaip. Et rappelez-vous : pas de plans pour ce soir ! » dit James en sortant de la Grande Salle avec Sirius.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent... » dit Peter en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de par où James et Sirius étaient sortis.

« Mm, moi aussi. J'imagine que nous devrons attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour le découvrir, et à mon avis, c'est une autre "brillante" farce. »

« Ouais. » répondit Peter. Et après ça Remus et Peter n'échangèrent plus que quelques mots. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis. Peter se sentait parfois à l'écart mais aimait ses amis de toute façon, il les admirait et voulait tellement être comme eux. Il voulait en particulier être comme James.

James et Sirius étaient partis depuis des heures. Ils manquèrent le dîner et le souper (Ndt. : déjeuner et dîner) et ne rentrèrent au château qu'à six heures. Remus et Peter étaient en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers quand les deux autres Maraudeurs revinrent. Leurs joues étaient d'un couleur rouge vif suite dûe à l'air frais.

« Qu'avez-vous bien été faire pour manquer le dîner et le déjeuner ? » dit Remus alors qu'il mettait Peter échec et mat.

« Crois-moi...tu ne seras pas déçu. » dit James en tirant son manteau. Il prit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte.

« C'est bien à ce point ? » demanda Peter pendant qu'il remettait les pièces pour une nouvelle partie.

« Sirius, me laisseras-tu l'honneur ? » dit James en rayonnant à eux. (Ndt. : "James said beaming at them" je ne vois pas du tout ce que l'auteur veut dire !)

Sirius, qui avait lui aussi ôté son manteau, commença. Il mit ses deux mains derrière son dos. « Qu'ai-je dans la main numéro un ? James ? Veux-tu bien me faire un roulement de tambour ? »

« Sirius, arrête la comédie et viens-en à la fin. » dit Peter. « Nous ne savons pas ce que tu as. »

« Alors dans ce cas. » dit Sirius et il leur montra ce qu'il avait dans la main droite.

« Du whisky pur-feu ? » dit Remus et il lança un coup d'œil à James pour une explication.

« Et bien, Sirius et moi avons eu la magnifique idée ce matin...nous avons remarqué que cela faisait un bail depuis la dernière fois que nous avons joué à action-vérité. D'où le whisky pur-feu. Maintenant, vas-tu leur montrer ce que tu as dans la main numéro deux Pads ? »

Sirius révéla cette fois sa main gauche. Il y tenait une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

« Sirius, est-ce que ce à quoi je pense ? » dit Remus en fixant la fiole.

« Ouaip, c'est du Veritaserum. On ne peut pas jouer à action-VERITE sans, n'est-ce pas ? »

James et Sirius s'assirent sur le sol où Remus et Peter jouaient aux échecs. James enleva le plateau et dit. « Alors, peut-être que nous devrions expliquer les règles, nous les avons un peu changées.

Règle numéro 1 : Tout le monde doit prendre une goutte de Veritaserum. C'est une nouvelle règle.

Règle numéro 2 : On ne peut pas choisir vérité plus de trois fois par tour. Après trois fois en un tour, on doit prendre action.

Règle numéro 3 : Si tu n'es pas certain de vouloir choisir vérité, tu peux demander ce qu'est l'action.

Les règles sont claires ? » il regarda tout le monde. Remus se tortillait. La partie avec le Veritaserum ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il y avait certains récents évènements et pensées qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde pour lui.

James prit la première goutte de la fiole et la passa à Sirius. Peter aussi prit une goutte avant de la donner à Remus. Il tenait la fiole dans ses mains.

« Allez Moony...ou y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne veuilles pas que nous sachions ? » dit Sirius en prenant un de ces dangereux sourires qui faisait tomber la plupart des filles dans ses bras.

Remus soupira et prit aussi une goutte.

« Bon garçon. » dit Sirius de son côté.

Le jeu commença assez innocemment avec des vérités faciles et des actions pas trop osées. Deux heures plus tard, quand ils avaient bu la moitié de la bouteille de whisky pur-feu, les questions intéressantes furent posées.

« Peter. » dit Sirius en essayant de fixer son regard sur lui. « Puisque tu as choisi vérité, tu dois nous dire : qui est la fille la plus sexy de notre année ? »

« Maria Lucas. » dit Peter en rougissant. « James : action ou vérité ? »

« Action. » répondit fièrement James. Peter chercha de l'aide auprès de Sirius. Sirius pouvait vraiment être mauvais quand il s'agissait de trouver des gages embarrassants à faire. Sirius murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Peter.

Peter se tourna vers James. « Alors Prongs. Demain tu devras aller voir Rogue et lui dire qu'il a le plus beau cul que t'as jamais vu ! »

« Vas-te faire foutre Sirius. » dit James mais il souriait en même temps comme s'il avait déjà planifié sa revanche.

« Ok, maintenant c'est l'heure de la revanche Pads ! Je vais être sympa. Action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité. » répondit Sirius en attrapant la bouteille de whisky pur-feu.

« Qui est la personne la plus sexy que tu connaisses ? »

Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche quand il regarda Remus. C'était une question trop difficile. Avec l'influence de l'alcool il pouvait dire n'importe quoi. Et il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

« Je change d'avis, je prend le gage ! »

James avait une expression démoniaque sur le visage. « Tu prends le gage ? Ok, le gage est...embrasse Moony et tu dois y mettre du tien. Comme si tu le voulais ! Pas un petit bisou sur la joue. Sur la bouche. »

« Tu fais chier Prongs. » pensa Sirius. Il se prépara et rampa jusqu'à Remus. Sirius mit une main derrière la nuque de Remus. « Pourquoi Remus avait l'air si pâle ? » il arrêta de penser une seconde. Il ferma les yeux et amorça le baiser. Il manqua les lèvres et déposa un baiser humide quelque part près de l'oreille de Remus. « Désolé. » murmura-t-il. « Cette fois c'est la bonne. » Il visa à nouveau et toucha les lèvres cette fois. Sur le moment, il oublia James et Peter et ouvrit sa bouche pour l'explorer avec sa langue. Il plaqua un Remus effrayé et paniqué sous lui.

« Hey Pads, prends-toi une chambre ! » dit James en riant.

Siriusrompit le baiser et s'assit. « Tu as dit que je devais l'embrasser comme si je le voulais et je l'ai voulu. » se défendit-il. **(3) **Il aida Remus à s'asseoir et retourna à sa place.

Remus regardait silencieusement Sirius. Il se lécha les lèvres. Elles avaient le goût de Sirius. Enfin, elles avaient aussi le goût de l'alcool mais il y avait un soupçon d'autre chose, Sirius. Il avait paniqué quand Sirius l'avait plaqué au sol mais il avait juste été choqué quand il avait senti la langue de Sirius contre ses dents. Qu'avait-il ressenti quand James les avait interrompu ? De la déception ? Et il avait dit qu'il l'avait voulu...

Sirius était abruti par l'alcool. Il aurait pu juste faire un rapide baiser "lèvres-frolant-lèvres" mais ça lui avait semblé naturel d'embrasser Remus comme il avait embrassé ses petites amies. Qu'y avait-il de si spécial avec Moony ?

« Sirius, c'est ton tour. » lui rappela James.

« Euh oui...Remus, action ou vérité ? »

« Vérité... »

« Voilà : veux-tu me ré-embrasser ? » dit Sirius, il semblait sérieux.

Remus sentit tout son sang partir vers son visage. Les mâchoires de James et Peter se décrochèrent. C'était une question très gênante et ils retenaient leur souffle en attendant la réponse de Remus.

Remus essaya de lire l'expression du visage de Sirius. Tous les autres Maraudeurs étaient dévastés alors il décida de répondre à la question si il y avait une possibilité qu'ils oublient. S'il remplaçait son choix par action, Sirius avait sûrement déjà prévu un sale coup. Il riva les yeux au sol, il ne pourrait pas regarder Sirius dans les yeux.

« Oui... »

Remus aurait pu répondre de bien des manières différentes. Il n'y avait pas songé.

Sirius s'adossa au mur, souriant à lui-même. « Bien sûr que tu le veux. Tous ceux qui ont eu un morceau de Sirius Black en redemandent plus. » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Remus.

« Regardez qui est devenu modeste ! » dit James en s'esclaffant et en secouant la tête.

Après, ils continuèrent à jouer. James et Peter ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé. Il y avait une tension entre Remus et Sirius même si les deux concernés feignaient la normalité.

Sirius considérait le fait qu'il avait peut-être plus que des sentiments platoniques pour son meilleur ami.

Et Remus, qui savait que ses sentiments étaient plus profonds que de l'amitié, faisait de son mieux pour éviter de regarder dans la direction de Sirius.

Ils savaient que demain serait différent. Mais ils allaient faire de leur mieux pour le réprimer, quoiqu'il arrive entre eux.

* * *

**(1) "get a grip" veut dire littéralement "aies un prise" alors comprenez que je vois pas trop comment écrire ça !**

**(2) Je pense qu'il voulait dire "la belle au bois dormant", soit, sleeping beauty (marchi Nataku)**

**(3) "You said I should kiss him like I mean it and I meant it.", j'ai interprété mean comme je le pouvais, je suis désolée si ce n'est pas exact.**

**Merci pour les reviews ! Cyrano...tu peux pas me laisser ton adresse ? ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir te répondre :-/. Mes SiryMoony sont tous sur ce compte-ci. Au fait, je publies la suite d'Après la pluie "A travers les nuages".**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


	6. 6

**Pardon du retard ! Ça fait une semaine que j'ai fini de traduire mais j'avais la flemme de peaufiner...(oui, je suis une grosse feignasse, pas d'ma faute)**

**J'ai envoyé un MP à l'auteur pour lui demander si il y avait une suite, si le nouveau chapitre arrivait bientôt et la prévenir en même temps que je changeais sa fic de compte. **

**Sa réponse : "J'ai essayé de trouver une belle fin, mais ce que j'écrivais était si bitter/angst (amer/angoisse) dernièrement que j'ai attendu d'écrire la fin juqu'à ce que je sente de pouvoir écrire une fin plus joyeuse. J'ai un congé à l'école (c'était le 5 mars) maintenant et je vais essayer de poster plus de chapitres."**

**En tout cas, j'ai été dégoûtée quand j'ai lu (et j'ai dû le relire en plus) ce chap...yeurk...à vous de voir...vous aimez les RLSS ?**

**Note de l'auteur (en résumé) : Severus a eu jusqu'à présent un rôle mineur mais ça change ! Ce ne sera pas un Remus/Rogue...ce sera un Sirius/Remus quand Sirius remarquera ses sentiments...Elle le promet ! Ce sera un Remus/Sirius ! **

**Disclaimer : comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction, l'histoire est à Ms. Demeanour et le reste à JK Rowling.**

* * *

Remus s'était réveillé avec une migraine effroyable, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant en considérant ce qui s'était passé la veille, il avait pris son manteau pour une promenade. Ça faisait toujours du bien. Hier soir, quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire s'était produit. Sirius Black l'avait embrassé. D'accord, il avait bu et c'était à cause du gage de James mais quand même. Sirius Black l'avait embrassé. Peut-être que la promenade lui éclaircirait les idées. 

Il était sur le point de sortir par la grande porte quand quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta un peu. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit que c'était juste Rogue.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » demanda Rogue.

« Un peu, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui aimait me promener le matin. »

« Comment savais-tu que j'allais faire ça ? »

« Et bien, tu ne te promène pas habituellement dans les environs du château avec un manteau et une écharpe ? » dit Remus en souriant.

« J'imagine que non...alors, vu que nous allons tous les deux nous promener, peut-être que je pourrais venir avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr... » répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Rogue ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire autre chose avec lui que des études de potions.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à une certaine distance du château.

« Tu as l'air fatigué. » fit Rogue en resserrant son écharpe.

« Je dirais plutôt bourré. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors aimaient faire la fête. » dit Rogue sarcastiquement.

« Oh, t'as pas idée, Sirius a ramené une bouteille de whisky pur-feu hier...et nous » s'interrompit Remus.

« Maintenant, tu dois me raconter...tu ne peux pas dire A et pas B... »

« Ok mais tu vas penser qu'on est vraiment des gamins. On a joué à Action-vérité... » dit Remus et il s'arrêta.

Rogue s'arrêta aussi. « Et tu penses que les Serpentards ne savent pas jouer à ce jeu ? Je t'assure que c'est faux. »

Remus mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le château. D'où ils étaient, ils voyaient bien la Tour Gryffondor.

« Tu as froid ? Tu peux prendre mes mitaines... » dit Rogue en commençant à les enlever.

« Non, je gèle pas, je pensais juste à Sirius et James...Ils me tueraient s'ils savaient ce que je fais. Ils pensent que c'est déjà assez mal d'étudier avec toi... »

Rogue regarda à son tour la tour. « Ce foutu Sirius Black. A mon avis il est jaloux. »

« Sirius ? Jaloux ? Je ne sais pas...de quoi devrait-il être jaloux ? » dit Remus en enfonçant plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches.

« Vas-tu enfin prendre ces satanés mitaines... » s'exaspéra Rogue en les donnant à Remus. « Bien sûr qu'il a de quoi être jaloux, il n'est pas celui à qui tu as demandé de l'aide. C'est pour les débutants **(1)**. »

« Merci. » dit Remus en mettant les mitaines. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Maintenant, il voyait un côté de Rogue qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

* * *

De retour au dortoir, Sirius et James étaient levés. Peter dormait toujours et ronflait. 

« Putain de merde ! » cria Sirius quand James écarta les rideaux et laissa le soleil entrer dans la pièce. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! **(2)** »

« Espèce de poule mouillée ! Viens et respire un peu d'air frais. » dit James en ouvrant un peu la fenêtre.

« Ok mais je retourne me coucher après... » grogna Sirius en se dirigeant vers James.

« On dirait qu'on est pas les seuls réveillés... » fit remarquer James en montrant deux personnes dans la neige.

« Les cons, pourquoi quelqu'un promènerait le matin avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Qui c'est ? J'arrive pas à voir... » dit James en scrutant par la fenêtre.

« T'aurais pas des multiplettes quelque part ? »

* * *

« Qui a fait ces mitaines ? » dit Remus en frottant ses mains ensemble. « Ta mère ? » 

« Non, c'est moi mais ne le dit pas à personne ! » dit Rogue en rougissant légèrement.

« Et bien... » pensa Remus. « C'est vraiment bizarre. Rogue sait tricoter et il rougit. »

« Lupin, pourquoi es-tu ami avec James et Sirius ? Tu n'es pas du tout comme eux. Tu es le seul Gryffondor à qui l'on puisse parler... » dit Rogue en fixant ses bottes.

« Et bien, ils sont les meilleurs amis que quelqu'un puisse avoir, ils sont très loyaux...mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils t'en veulent à ce point...et puis, c'est pas comme s'ils m'écoutaient quand je leur dit d'arrêter. »

« Tu leur dit d'arrêter ? » dit Rogue en relevant les yeux. « Merci. »

« T'as quelque chose dans les cheveux. » dit Remus en lui montrant.

« Où ? » dit Rogue en commençant à triturer ses cheveux, cherchant ce que c'était.

« C'est bon, je l'ai. » dit Remus en riant de ses vaines tentatives. « Là, c'était une feuille. » dit Remus en la tirant.

« Tu glousses comme une fille. » dit Rogue. On aurait pu croire que c'était une insulte s'il n'avait pas souri en le disant.

« Et ça veut dire que je suis comme une fille ? C'est pas moi qui fait des mitaines ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas ça Lupin... » dit Rogue en fixant Remus de ses yeux noirs.

« C'est Remus. Je t'appelle Severus, pourquoi ne m'appellerais-tu pas Remus ? Je préfèrerais. »

* * *

« J'les ai ! » cria James en tenant en l'air une paire de multiplettes. 

Sirius les prit de sa main et se dépêcha de retourner à la fenêtre.

« Donne-les moi, ce sont les miennes et je regarderai le premier. » dit James en les reprenant. Il porta les mutliplettes à ses yeux et les ajusta jusqu'à ce qu'il voie mieux. Il fit un zoom sur les deux personnes sous l'arbre. Il les retira aussitôt. « C'est personne qu'on connaît... »

« Tu mens. » dit Sirius. « Donne-moi les multiplettes. »

James soupira et les tendit à Sirius. « Ok, mais qu'importe ce que tu vois, ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide. »

Sirius fit aussi un zoom sur les personnes sous l'arbre et il n'apprécia pas ce qu'il vit.

* * *

« Remus, c'est un beau nom, ça sonne français. » dit Rogue en penchant la tête. 

« Oui, mon arrière-arrière-grand-père ou quelque chose du style était Français. » dit Remus en souriant. « Tu aimes la France ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'aime, c'est très français... » dit Rogue malicieusement.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Eclaire-moi. »

« Je vais te montrer... » dit Rogue en se rapprochant de Remus.

* * *

« BORDEL ! » dit Sirius, il appuya sur le bouton replay pour être sûr que ce qu'il avait vu était réellement ce qu'il avait vu. 

« Quoi ? » dit James en tirant sur la manche de Sirius.

« Ce salopard frenche MOONY ! **(3)** »

« Ça pourrait ne pas être ce que tu penses... » assura James.

« Ça pourrait ne pas être ce que je pense ? Comment peut-on mal comprendre ça ! » cria Sirius en zoomant encore plus avec les mutliplettes.

* * *

Remus fut tout à fait choqué, lorsque les lèvres de Rogue ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. "Merde de merde, Bordel" pensa-t-il lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent. Ce qui l'avait surpris, ça n'avait pas été le fait que Rogue avait voulu l'embrasser. Non, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ouvrit lui même légèrement sa bouche en l'embrassant. "Maintenant, tu t'es vraiment foutu dans le pire des merdier" lui dit une voix, provenant de son propre intérieur. 

Ils cassèrent le baiser et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Je te plais ? » fut la seule chose que Remus arriva à dire.

« Wow, c'est à ce point évident ? » répondit Rogue en riant légèrement. « Oh putain, ne me dis pas que... »

« Te dire quoi ? » dit Remus en balayant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Tu as quelqu'un... » murmura Rogue en regardant ailleurs.

« Eh bien... » Remus commença à penser à Sirius. Mais pourquoi ? Sirius ne l'aimait pas de _cette_ façon. Il se mordit les lèvres en essayant de ne plus penser à Sirius. « En fait, non. »

« Non ? » dit Rogue en levant le regard vers lui, les yeux brillants. « Je pensais que peut-être, Sirius... »

« Oh non, il n'y a rien dans ce sens. » répondit Remus audacieusement. « Du moins, pas de son côté. » rajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

* * *

« James, si tu ne me laisse pas y aller maintenant, tu devras subir ma fureur ! » dit Sirius alors qu'il voulait ouvrir la porte mais il fut arrêté par James. 

« Tu n'es pas le seul que ça choque, Sirius ! Moony est aussi mon ami ! Maintenant, tu y es encore ! **(4)** Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait trompé ! »

La dernière phrase de James frappa Sirius comme un poing. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même. Trompé. Il arrêta de repousser James et se calma.

« Ok. » dit-il. « Je leur parlerai. Mais si Servilus m'attaque, je lui rendrai le coup cette fois. »

James soupira et laissa tomber son bras. Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas été capable d'arrêter son ami.

Sirius hocha la tête en direction de James, prit quelques vêtements et quitta le dortoir pour retrouver Rogue et Remus dans le hall d'entrée. James décida de le suivre. Juste au cas où ils voudraient s'entre-tuer.

* * *

« Peut-être que nous devrions rentrer au château maintenant...le petit-déjeuner... » dit Remus. 

« Ouais, je meure de faim... »

Ils se séparèrent sur place avant de retourner au château. Alors qu'ils marchaient, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, même leurs mains se heurtaient. Au lieu de s'éloigner, Rogue attrapa la main de Remus et ne la laissa pas.

« Tu es conscient que nous ne pourrons parler de ça à personne. » dit Rogue alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte.

« Je sais, je parie que ton ami Malefoy et quelques autres ne seraient pas trop impressionnés. »

« Non, sûrement pas... » dit Rogue regardant Remus. « Mais ça ne me dérange pas de garder ça secret...J'imagine que tu n'iras pas tout raconter à Sirius, parce que là, il voudra me tuer... »

« Je suis sûr qu'il réagirait un peu violement mais ce qu'il ne sait pas ne le tuera pas, non ? » ajouta Remus avant de lui sourire.

Ils ouvrirent la porte du château quand Rogue dit : « Tu vas devoir retirer ta dernière phrase je pense... »

Remus arrêta de respirer quand il vit ce que Rogue avait vu. Sirius Black se tenait devant eux et n'avait pas l'air content. En fait, il avait l'air furieux.

* * *

**(1) "That's for starters." en anglais. Je pense que ça doit donner un truc du genre "même un gosse le saurait" ou qqch comme ça.**

**(2) "What we're you thinking !" l'auteur a fait une faute, c'est were et pas we're mais ça se traduit en français par "A quoi pensais-tu !"**

**(3) Frencher veut dire embrasser avec la langue, le french kiss quoi !**

**(4) "You're at it again !" je ne sais pas trop par quoi ça se traduit, désolée**

**Je n'ai pas suivi le chap à la lettre (comme les autres), j'ai un peu modifié selon mes préférences, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ! Mais le texte colle parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Merci à Lucky Moony qui m'a (bien) aidée avec certains passages difficiles !**

**Review please !**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


	7. 7

Pardonnnnnnnnnnn ! Je suis désoléeeeeeee ! Ça fait depuis début avril que j'ai pas udapté, excusez-moi ! Presque quatres mois sans nouvelles...je m'agenouille devant vous ! Pardon, pardon !

PS : ce chap n'a pas été très bien rédigé car je n'ai pas très souvent internet ici, excusez-moi si la traduction est très mauvaise par moment !

Résumé du chap précédent (bien nécessaire après mon horrible retard) : Donc, après la fête où les Maraudeurs ont un peu trop bu et où Sirius a embrassé Remus suite au jeu, notre lycanthrope adoré se réveille de bon matin avec un gueule de bois. Pour la soulager, il sort et il rencontre Rogue sur son chemin. A sa grande surprise, Rogue n'est pas si désagréable que ça et ils discutent. Sirius et James les espionnent avec des multiplettes depuis la tour Gryffondor. Rogue embrasse Remus à cette occasion. Sirius est en rage et descend les voir... La suite, en-dessous.

* * *

« Sortis pour une petit promenade, hein ? » dit Sirius devant eux, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« Même si nous l'étions, ce n'est pas de tes affaires, Black... » répondit Rogue en s'avançant.

« Pas de mes affaires ? J'vais t'en foutre moi que c'est pas d'mes affaires ! » dit Sirius en découvrant ses dents.

James descendit précipitement les escaliers. « Putain Sirius, t'as dû courir tout le chemin ! » dit James en s'appuyant contre la rampe de l'escalier.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le hall se ressentait comme lors d'avant une tempête. Et la tempête allait se déchaîner dans quelques secondes. Elle commença avec Sirius se jetant sur Rogue et ils atterrirent tous deux durement au sol. Sirius, qui était plus fort, eut bientôt le dessus sur Rogue et lui donna un coup de poing au nez. Bientôt, ils en furent tous les deux à se battre en-dehors de toute dignité. Rogue trouva une prise sur les cheveux de Sirius et les tira durement, faisant crier Sirius. James les rejoignit et essaya de tirer Sirius mais il reçut un coup de coude de Sirius.

« Arrêtez ! » cria Remus. « S'il te plaît Sirius, laisse-le...pour moi ! »

Sirius se figea, le poing en l'air. Il regarda Remus. Sa lèvre saignait. James relâcha Sirius, qui s'écarta de Rogue et il se releva, vacillant légèrement. Il essuya le sang de sa lèvre qui coulait sur son menton. Il se sentait honteux et regardait ailleurs. James mit son bras autour de Sirius et l'accompagna jusqu'à chez Madame Pomfresh.

* * *

Remus regarda les deux amis alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Il soupira et s'agenouilla à côté de Rogue pour voir s'il avait été blessé. Du sang s'écoulait de son nez, il était probablement cassé, et il avait une coupure **(1)**.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Severus... » commença Remus.

« Je savais que ça finirait comme ça...c'est juste arrivé plus tôt que prévu. » dit Rogue en penchant sa tête en arrière pour éviter que le sang ne s'écoule sur ses vêtements. « Je pense que ce serait mieux laisser tomber tout ça avant que tu finisses par te battre avec Malefoy, parce qu'il le devinera bien assez tôt. »

« Je sais mais tu continueras à m'aider en potions ? J'ai eu un E à la dernière que j'ai faite. » dit Remus en essayant de sourire. « Viens, je vais t'emmener chez Madame Pomfresh. »

« Non, attendons, juste un moment. Black et Potter y sont sûrement en ce moment... » dit Rogue en se levant. « Je peux y aller plus tard... » dit Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait aux cachots.

Remus repassa toute la scène dans sa tête. Pourquoi Sirius avait été si furieux ? Les avait-il vu plus tôt, quand Rogue l'avait embrassé ? Peut-être que Rogue avait raison, peut-être que Sirius était jaloux...Soudain, l'idée le frappa et il courut après Rogue et lui murmura à l'oreille. « J'ai un plan si tu es d'accord... »

* * *

Ça prit environ cinq minutes à madame Pomfresh pour guérir la lèvre de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions. C'était une des choses qui étaient biens avec elle.

James suivit Sirius alors qu'ils allaient au Grand Hall pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. James rigolait tout seul.

« Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ? » dit Sirius finalement après avoir été contrarié par James.

« Oh rien, c'est juste que la relation de Moony devient un triangle amoureux, c'est tout. »

« Tiens donc ? »

« Ouais, tu aimes Moony, Moony aime Rogue et toi et Rogue vous détestez de toute votre âme. » dit James en s'appuyant contre le mur, riant tout seul.

Sirius rougit et marmonna quelque chose. James arrêta de rire. « Oh mon Dieu ! Tu flashes sur Moony ! J'ai juste dit ça parce que je pensais... » dit James d'une voix forte.

« Baisse le son Prongs, tu veux que tout le château t'entende ! » siffla Sirius.

« Mais Pads, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu te sentais ainsi ? »

« Me sentir comment ? Oh James, je déteste te dire mais tu n'as aucun sens commun... » dit Sirius en recommençant à marcher.

« Ok, je suis complètement perdu là, alors tu me dis que tu ne ressens rien du tout ? »

« Prongs...la seule chose que je ressens maintenant c'est que...je hais Servilus encore plus que d'habitude ! » dit Sirius en riant.

« Hey, ne blâme pas un mec qui demande, on ne peut jamais savoir avec toi. » s'excusa James.

« Ouais, ouais, t'as un point...de toutes façons, Moony avait l'air un peu triste d'ailleurs, tu pense que je devrais m'excuser ? » demanda Sirius avec un petit air concerné sur le visage.

« T'excuser ? Peut-être que tu devrais si tu penses que c'est nécessaire...Mais prends mon mot pour ce qu'il est **(2)**, il aura peut-être bientôt oublié dans quelques jours... »

Sirius hocha la tête mais eut le sentiment que Moony ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement. Il avait frappé son petit-ami..."Eurk" pensa-t-il. Il n'appréciait pas l'idée d'eux en plein rendez-vous. C'était dégoûtant. Pas Moony mais Rogue..."Eurk."

James ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle et ils regardèrent à l'intérieur mais ni Remus ni Rogue n'était là. Ils avaient vite pris leur petit-déjeuner. Sirius voulait retourner dans son lit. Il avait un sacré mal de crâne et pensait que s'il dormait un peu, il partirait. James lui dit d'aller seul. Il avait quelques affaires à régler, avait-il dit. Sirius sourit. Il savait exactement quelles "affaires" James avait. Lily venait juste de rentrer dans la Grande Salle et James se dirigeait vers elle.

Il marcha tout le chemin sur les escaliers mouvants jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Mais quand il fut dans le dernier couloir, il entendit des voix et sauta derrière l'armure la plus proche. C'était Remus et Rogue qu'il avait entendus et il n'était pas encore prêt à les rencontrer tous les deux.

« Remus, combien de fois je te l'ai dit jusqu'à présent ? Ça ne peut plus être "nous". Sirius sait et bientôt l'école toute entière le saura. Que crois-tu que les gens penseront de moi si ils savaient que je te fréquente ? Certains de nous on une réputation... » dit Rogue en regardant froidement Remus.

Sirius faillit sortir d'où il se cachait. Personne ne traitait Remus ainsi !

« Oh, s'il te plaît, ignore simplement Sirius, nous pouvons rester ensemble ! Il ne le dira à personne ! » dit Remus, il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer.

« Tu es si naïf... » dit Rogue en ignorant les larmes qui mouillaient les joues de Remus. « C'est fini... » dit Rogue et il tourna les talons. Il s'éloigna et laissa Remus pleurer dans le hall.

Sirius voulait vraiment aller là-bas et réconforter Moony mais alors, il devrait admettre qu'il les avait écoutés. Au lieu de ça, il décida qu'il devrait partir maintenant et plus tard, il pourrait revenir et s'excuser auprès de Remus. Peut-être lui donner sa bénédiction et alors Remus lui dirait qu'ils avaient rompu, qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur et qu'il était si content d'avoir des amis comme Sirius et James. Oui, c'était ça que Sirius pensait alors qu'il attendait que Remus monte vers le trou du portrait alors, il pourrait sortir d'où il se cachait.  
Ce que Sirius ne voyait pas, c'était que Remus souriait pendant qu'il montait vers la salle commune. Tout avait fonctionné selon le plan.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius se précipitait vers le château. Il tenait dans ses bras une boîte enveloppée d'un beau gros ruban. Il monta les escaliers en courant pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la tour où il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il n'y avait personne. Ce qui n'était pas si étrange vu qu'on était samedi matin. Il essaya de ne pas faire de bruit en montant les escaliers du dortoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce qu'il était en train de faire alors qu'il commençait à arranger ses cheveux et enlever la neige de son manteau.

« Moony ? » murmura-t-il alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au lit de Peter, il était vide.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux Pads... » répondit Remus de son lit.

Sirius tira son manteau et se dirigea vers le lit Remus et s'assit dessus, s'appuyant contre une des colonnes du lit. « Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi, je regrette ce que j'ai fait un peu plus tôt parce que je n'en avais pas le droit... »

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? » dit Remus en roulant sur le dos, afin de voir de Sirius. « Sirius Black qui s'excuse ? Ai-je de la fièvre ou autre chose ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-il en pointant la boîte que Sirius tenait.

« Ça ? » dit Sirius en souriant. « Juste un petit quelque chose que j'ai acheté pour toi... » Il tendit la boîte à un Remus très surpris.

« Wow, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, vraiment. » dit Remus en commençant à tirer sur le nœud pour l'ouvrir. « Oh mon Dieu, Sirius. » laissa-t-il échapper quand il souleva le couvercle. « Excuses acceptées ! »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Comment as-tu su que c'était mon chocolat préféré ? » dit Remus en se léchant les lèvres.

« Je devrais savoir des choses comme ça, tu es toujours toujours en train de baver sur ce chocolat qu'importe quand nous allons chez Honeydukes, c'est évident que c'est ton préféré... »

« Merci Sirius, je t'adore ! » dit Remus en prenant Sirius dans une étreinte.

« Tu ne vas pas en prendre un ? » demanda Sirius.

« Bonne idée... » dit Remus en regardant d'un air affamé le contenu de la boîte.

Il regarda chaque morceau de chocolat avant décider d'en prendre un au goût de menthe. Il prit un très petit bout au début et laissa échapper des petits soupirs de plaisir quand il laissa le chocolat fondre dans sa bouche. « C'est bon. » gémit-il. « Je pourrais en manger des centaines de boîtes et ne pas m'en lasser. »

Sirius déglutit péniblement alors qu'il essayait de ne pas regarder Remus apprécier le chocolat **(3)**. Remus était vraiment un accro au chocolat, décida-t-il. Sirius trouva qu'il appréciait en réalité voir son ami fermer les yeux et soupirer après avoir fini son premier morceau de chocolat.

« Ils sont si bons, je pense que je vais en prendre un autre. » dit Remus en suçant le reste de chocolat qu'il restait sur son index.

Cette dernière chose fit souhaiter à Sirius de ne pas se trouver dans le lit de Remus à l'instant même. Ça lui donnait envie de chercher après la douche la plus proche pour se soulager de l'érection qui était soudain apparue. Il était au moins heureux de porter les robes lâches de l'école. Peut-être que Remus ne remarquerait rien. Sirius releva les genoux ainsi, ce ne serait pas trop visible. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi à ce que son ami fasse quelque chose d'aussi innocent que de manger du chocolat ?

Sirius essaya de penser à quelque chose de non-sexy. Quelque chose du genre "Rogue avec le professeur Diddle, Rogue avec le professeur Diddle...**(4)**" Il répéta ce mantra intérieur quelques minutes. Ça aidait certainement. Rogue était vraiment un raté **(5)**.

« Alors Sirius, il y avait-il autre chose que tu voulais ? »

« Huh ? » répondit Sirius alors qu'il était interrompu dans ses pensées privées. « Oh rien, vraiment. Je voulais juste te donner ma bénédiction... »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de ça. » dit Remus en prenant un autre chocolat.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius, feignant d'être surpris.

« Il a rompu avec moi... » dit Remus en soupirant, l'air un peu blessé.

Sirius sentit que ça aurait été approprié d'aller vers lui et de simplement le serrer contre lui. Mais il avait peur d'avoir une réaction similaire à celle qu'il avait eu de Remus se léchant les doigts. « Oh, je suis désolé... »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. » dit Remus en souriant. « Tu ne m'auras pas Sirius Black. Je te connais. »

« Ok, je suis assez content que tu sois revenu au bon sens...Oh non, je jure qu'il y a des tonnes de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi... »

« Alors, dis-les moi...d'habitude tu es comme un livre ouvert... » dit Remus en essayant difficilement d'agir sérieusement.

« Nope, tu devras deviner toi-même. Et arrête de te goinfrer de cette boîte, moi aussi je veux goûter ! » dit Sirius, essayant d'avoir l'air triste.

« Ok, alors ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche. On va voir si tu peux deviner le goût... »

« T'es sérieux ? » dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis toujours sérieux... »

« Dans ce cas... » dit Sirius, s'appuyant contre la colone, fermant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche.

« Je parie que tu ne sauras jamais deviner celui-ci. » dit Remus en mettant un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche de Sirius.

Sirius suça le chocolat, analysant le parfum. Il avait horriblement bon goût. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi Remus en était fou. Il y avait un goût de vanille et de cerise.

« Ha, tu pensais que je ne serais pas capable de deviner...c'est vanille et cerise ! » s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant les yeux. « Admets-le; je suis doué ! »

« Je l'admets, tu es doué à ça. Tu veux en essayer un autre ? » dit Remus en fouillant dans la boîte, essayant de trouver un plus dur cette fois.

« Bien sûr, je suis toujours prêt pour un défi... »

« Ferme-les yeux alors... » murmura Remus et Sirius obéit.

* * *

**Alala, l'auteur est sadique ! ;p Maintenant, tout dépendra du temps libre que j'aurais...et du nombre de reviews que vous me laisserez ! (héhé, cette fois, c'est moi la sadique !)**

**(1) shiner, désolé mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans mon dico alors j'ai mis comme je pensais. Peut-être que l'auteur a fait une faute de frappe**

**(2) "you take my word for it" j'imagine que ça doit donner un truc du genre "Prends mon mot pour ce qu'il est"**

**(3) "Remus enjoying himself over the chocolate", j'ai toujours eu le plus grand mal à traduire le verbe enjoy...donc, désolé si ma traduction ne donne pas bien français.**

**(4) "Snape humping Professor Diddle"...je ne sais pas ce que veut dire humping et comme je n'ai pas trop envie de faire une grosse connerie, j'ai tout simplement mis "avec" !**

**(5) turnoff...dans mon dico –turn off-, ça donne "fermer, couper, renvoyer" alors, vous voyez, je sais pas trop ce que ça vient faire là-dedans !**


	8. 8

**Désoléééée de mon grand retard, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée ! Pardonnez-moi !**

**Je me suis dépêchée pour finir de traduire tout pile pour la nouvelle année...Alors je vous souhaite mes meilleurs vœux et une belle et heureuse année 2007 à tous ! )**

**Note de l'auteur : j'ai toujours voulu une scène de douche de n'importe quelle sorte et la voilà ! (hourra)**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? » se plaignit Sirius.

« Ne parles pas ! J'ai changé d'avis. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. » dit Remus en cherchant dans la boîte le parfait morceau de chocolat. « Ah, nous allons essayer celui-ci. »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et sa bouche attendit que Remus lui donne le chocolat. Mais à la place de donner à Sirius le chocolat, Remus le mit dans sa propre bouche.

« C'est pas juste. Comment je vais deviner le goût maintenant ? » gémit Sirius.

« Utilise ton imagination. » dit Remus en s'appuyant contre les oreillers.

« Bien, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de faire ça. Maintenant, c'est à _toi_ d'ouvrir un peu _ta_ bouche. » dit Sirius en mettant ses cheveux sur le côté et en se rapprochant de Remus.

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit sa propre bouche légèrement quand il sentit ses lèvres toucher celles de Remus. Il sonda avec sa langue, cherchant le chocolat. Il le trouva sous de la langue de Remus. Et il le lécha avec la sienne. Il retira sa langue et avala. C'était un goût difficile. Les deux parfums principaux étaient orange et citron. Mais il y avait un léger goût d'autre chose. Est-ce que ça pourrait être de la cannelle ?

« Ok. C'est orange, citron et cannelle ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent. « Merde Sirius. Tu es doué. J'avais pas idée...as-tu aucun autre talent dont je ne suis pas au courant ? » dit Remus et il sourit.

« Plein. » dit Sirius en se rapprochant à nouveau.

« Les gars ? Vous êtes là ? » La voix appartenait indubitablement à James, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte du dortoir.

« Les gars ? » répéta-t-il en passant la tête. Il fut un peu confus de qu'il vit, Sirius était sur le lit de Remus. A faire quoi ? « J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié Sirius... »

« Oublié quoi ? » dit Sirius en roulant loin de Remus. **(1) **« Mais bon sang, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Match de Quidditch, aujourd'hui, Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Attrape tes vêtements ou tu seras en retard. » dit James, à l'entendre et à le voir, il était impatient.

« Oh non, pas aujourd'hui ! » dit Sirius et il soupira bruyamment. « Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur et il va pleuvoir ! »

« Hey, qu'importe ce que vous faisiez, vous pouvez le continuer plus tard. » dit James en prenant les affaires de Quidditch de Sirius éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol.

« Ok. Je viens mais c'est seulement parce que vous valez rien sans moi. » dit Sirius en sortant du lit. « Tu viens Remus ? »

« Bien sûr...je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde...J'espère que tu feras tomber Malefoy de son balai ! »

« Au moins maintenant, Moony a repris ses esprits. » dit James alors qu'il tenait la porte ouverte pour Remus et Sirius.

« Je suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça. » dit Sirius quand ils descendirent au terrain de Quidditch.

« Tu l'as déjà dit... » lui rappela Remus.

« Je sais mais ça fait pas de mal de le redire. »

« Bonne chance Sirius. » dit Remus en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« A plus tard. » murmura Sirius à Remus avant de disparaître dans les vestiaires.

Remus lui fit signe de la main et commença à grimper les longs et sinueux **(2)** escaliers avec quelques autres Gryffondors. Sirius avait raison. Il semblait effectivement qu'il allait pleuvoir quand ils commencèrent le match. Remus essayait de se concentrer sur le jeu mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussissait plus à regarder Sirius que tout autre chose. Soudain, son attention se porta sur les filles assises sur le banc devant lui. Il n'était pas le seul qui était venu au match pour voir Sirius Black jouer.

« Il est si horriblement...chaud! » dit la première fille.

« Je sais et j'ai entendu dire à quel point il est expérimenté avec les filles. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais pour avoir un rencard avec Sirius Black. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il me regardera jamais ? » dit l'autre fille en soupirant.

Remus roula les yeux. Ecouter des filles parler de garçons pouvait être ennuyeux mais, comme elles parlaient de Sirius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer d'écouter.

« Et bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait déjà une petite amie... »

« Pas moyen. Quel dommage ! Tu mens...! »

« Oui ! Je te taquinais ! J'espère qu'il n'en a pas déjà une parce qu'alors je devrais simplement lui lancer un bon sort... » dit-elle en gloussant.

« Ah, t'es horrible. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas de petite amie. Nous le saurions ! »

« Il n'a pas idée de ce que je voudrais lui faire... il a un de ces beaux culs... » Les filles appuyèrent leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre **(3) **et fixèrent rêveusement Sirius en train de voler dans l'air en esquivant un cognard.

Remus rit intérieurement. Il le dirait à Sirius plus tard. Sirius aimait entendre des choses de ce genre. Pas qu'il n'était pas au courant de sa popularité chez les filles, il en était bien conscient, mais il trouvait vraiment amusant d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient sur lui. Maintenant que Remus y pensait, ça faisait un temps affreusement long que Sirius n'avait pas eu une petite-amie fixe. Depuis un an ou à peu près, il avait couché et était sorti avec tellement de filles qu'il était difficile de savoir qui était la dernière.

Il essayait de ne pas tant se tracasser l'esprit avec des choses de ce genre, alors il reporta son attention sur le match. Serpentard se faisait battre de 30 points. James devait bientôt attraper le vif pour mettre fin à ce match, la pluie commençait à tomber et personne n'aimait jouer dans de telles conditions.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le match prenait fin. James avait feinté l'attrapeur Serpentard et pris le vif directement sous les des yeux de l'autre attrapeur. Remus se leva de son siège et se précipita dans les escaliers. Sirius prenait la plupart du temps sa douche de retour au château. Il le trouva à l'entrée des vestiaires.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! On a éliminé les Serpentards du tournoi ! Tu as vu la tête de Malefoy ? » dit Sirius en souriant et mettant son bras autour de Remus.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, on aurait dit qu'il allait tuer la première personne qui aurait mentionné le fait qu'ils étaient hors course. Tu veux entendre quelque chose de marrant ? » dit Remus.

« Bien sûr que je veux. » dit Sirius, toujours souriant.

Remus lui parla des filles qui avaient été assises devant lui.

« Ça c'était une bonne. » dit Sirius en riant. « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi chaque fille à Poudlard doit craquer pour moi. Prends pas ça comme si je n'en étais pas heureux, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps pour elles toutes ! »

« Ha ha, Sirius, t'es tellement drôle... » fit Remus et il ouvrit la porte de devant du château.

« Je sais, et tu aimes ça, avoue-le ! »

« Si tu le dis Sirius... » dit Remus en souriant. Remus pensait au plan. Il espérait qu'il marcherait. Ce matin, si James n'était pas entré...quelque chose pourrait s'être produit...mais il n'osait pas vraiment placer ses espoirs trop haut.

« Putain, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. » dit Sirius en reniflant ses dessous de bras. « Tu viens ? »

« Moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre une douche...J'avais prévu d'étudier astronomie... » dit Remus.

« On peut faire ça plus tard, je t'aiderai... »

« Et bé, t'es impatient, tu as peur de prendre ta douche tout seul ? » dit Remus en riant.

« Non, mais c'est plus agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie... »

Remus haussa les épaules et suivit Sirius vers les douches à la place de prendre les escaliers vers la Tour Gryffondor. Ça ne prendrait très longtemps et Sirius l'aiderait avec ses devoirs plus tard.

« Oh j'avais besoin de ça. » soupira Sirius quand il fut dans la douche.

Remus se douchait au mur opposé. Il épongeait silencieusement son corps quand il se rendit compte que Sirius ne remarquerait pas s'il regardait. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Sirius nu avant mais il n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté son regard. Il se tourna et regarda Sirius. Sirius laissait l'eau couler sur tout son corps et il fredonnait une chanson. Les longs cheveux noirs étaient humides et quand on regardait bien, il n'était pas difficile de voir les muscles qui étaient le résultat de six ans de pratique de Quidditch. Alors Remus regarda son propre corps. Il n'était pas musclé, il était maigre, peut-être un peu trop maigre. Il observa une nouvelle fois Sirius qui n'était pas conscient d'être observé. Remus tourna son dos à Sirius à nouveau. Il commençait à sentir cette affluence de sang dans la partie inférieur de son corps et baissa la température de la douche en priant qu'elle parte. Il ne pouvait pas se branler comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. Il mourrait si Sirius voyait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait devant personne auparavant.

Sirius fredonnait toujours et laissait l'éponge parcourir sur son corps. Il jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps dans la direction de Remus. C'était dur de ne pas le faire. Il était juste désolé d'avoir une si pauvre vue alors que Remus lui tournait le dos. Remus essayait d'atteindre son dos, ce qui était impossible à faire seul. Sirius laissa l'eau couler de sa douche quand il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers Remus.

« Laisse-moi faire ça. » murmura Sirius et il plaça l'éponge sur le dos de Remus.

« Merci Sirius... » dit Remus et il ferma les yeux. « Je ne l'atteins jamais seul... »

« Je ne peux pas y croire...c'est trop bien pour être vrai... » dit Sirius et laissa l'éponge monter et descendre sur le dos.

« Croire quoi ? » dit Remus en dressant sa tête sur le côté, étirant son cou.

« Que nous avons battu les Serpentards ! »

« Je sais...Sirius...tu penses que tu pourrais masser mes épaules ? » murmura Remus.

« Oh, je suis doué à ça aussi... » dit Sirius, et il mit les mains sur les épaules de Remus et les creusa de ses pouces.

« N'y a-t-il rien que tu ne saches pas faire...Oh, ça fait tellement du bien. » dit Remus et il gémit.

« Mec, t'es tendu ! »

Sirius continua le massage pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne retourne à l'éponge. C'était un mystère quand à pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il n'y avait nulle possibilité que le dos de Remus pouvait être plus propre à présent. Il prit aussi son temps à étudier le corps de Remus. Le dos avait plusieurs profondes cicatrices faîtes par les griffes et il avait des traces de morsure sur ses bras où il s'était mordu lui-même quand il était un loup-garou. Et il était très maigre et semblait si fragile. Il y avait encore quelque chose à propos de Remus qui était spécial. Il laissa l'éponge descendre de plus en plus bas à chaque fois et il se déplaça plus près de Remus

Remus avait toujours les yeux clos quand il sentit quelque chose frotter contre son cul.

« Sirius, ce n'est pas mon dos... » dit-il et il ria.

« Et ce n'est pas l'éponge... » murmura Sirius, avec les lèvres contre le cou de Remus.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas, ce n'est pas de MA faute ! C'est l'auteur qu'il faut taper, pas moi !**

**Ohhh, je cherches un(e) bêta...qui se propose ? **

**Et je suis désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire...ptêtre que ma (mon ?) futur bêta pourra corriger tout ça ? **

**(1) "Sirius said and rolled of Remus." J'ai mis ce que je pensais.'**

**(2) "winding stairs" veut soit dire "escaliers tournants" soit sinueux...vu qu'on est à l'extérieur, j'ai mis sinueux. Peut-être que c'est l'auteur qui s'est trompée aussi...'**

**(3) "The girls put their heads together" autrement dire "les filles mirent leurs têtes ensemble", j'ai mis ce que je pensais être du bon français...**

**Sorn The Lucifer's Angel**


	9. 9

**Ah God, je suis désolée du retard que j'ai pris, vraiment vraiment désolée ! Mais ma fic personnelle (Vampire Heart) accapare toutes mes pensées...**

**Il m'aura fallu 7 mois pour traduire ça...c'est horrible ! **

**Merci Tayplayrock pour ton aide !**

* * *

« On devrait vraiment faire nos devoirs... » dit Sirius après avoir passé le trou du portrait. 

« On devrait être en train de faire astronomie. » répondit Remus en soupirant. « L'astronomie c'est chiant... »

« Mais hey, au moins tu as quelque chose à attendre plus tard... » fit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ouais, mais en pensant à _ça_, comment est-ce que je pourrais me concentrer ? » fit Remus en riant légèrement. « Par la même occasion, où est parti Prongs après le match, il n'est pas ici... » dit Remus en regardant autour de lui dans la salle commune à moitié pleine.

« Chais pas, j'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça...Va chercher mes livres et j'nous prendrai un sofa... » dit Sirius en marchant vers le sofa le plus proche.

« Tu penses que je suis une sorte d'esclave personnel pour toi ? » fit Remus en grimaçant.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu l'es, sois gentil et va chercher mes livres... » dit Sirius en s'affalant dans le divan.

« Oui oui, maître. » répondit Remus en montant les escaliers, souriant à part lui.

* * *

« Assis Sirius ! » exigea Remus quand il revint avec les livres d'astronomie. 

« Aw, allez, je venais juste de trouver la position parfaite ! » gémit Sirius.

« Peut-être que je veux avoir un peu de place aussi ? » dit Remus en croisant les bras avec un sourire.

« Bon, ok...tu peux prendre le coin. » dit Sirius en s'asseyant.

« Merci mon cher... » dit Remus et il s'assit.

Il commençait à se mettre à l'aise quand la tête de Sirius vint se poser sur ses genoux. « Est-ce que tu vas t'allonger de cette manière Sirius ? » demanda Remus en baissant les yeux pour le regarder.

« S'il te plait ? » fit Sirius en lui faisant ses grands yeux de chien battu.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non quand tu me regardes comme ça. » dit Remus en riant doucement.

« Je sais...Je te connais par cœur. » répondit Sirius en prenant très discrètement la main de Remus.

Remus sourit à Sirius. Sirius était tellement mignon et adorable à présent. Ce n'était pas l'habituel côté tapageur de Sirius, mais un plus doux. Remus soupira. Est-ce que les choses pouvaient être mieux qu'ainsi ?

« Je vais te questionner... » dit-il finalement, continuant de tenir la main de Sirius.

« Oh non, je suis nul ! Comment peuvent-ils espérer qu'on apprenne toutes ces foutues lunes ou une stupide planète à des millions de miles d'ici ! » répliqua Sirius en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « Je hais l'astronomie. » marmonna-t-il.

« Non. » dit Remus en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sirius. « Tu détestes juste devoir étudier pour cette matière-là... »

Remus enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius. Ils étaient longs et ils étaient doux. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas voulu pouvoir faire ça ? D'accord, il avait déjà touché les cheveux de Sirius auparavant, quand Sirius pensait sérieusement à les couper. Remus avait protesté et il avait été autorisé à les toucher, et il avait convaincu Sirius de les garder longs.

* * *

James montait à toute allure les escaliers. La chose la plus improbable qui soit venait d'arriver et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour le dire à ses amis. Au moins Remus et Sirius. Il pourrait le dire à Peter plus tard. Il prononça le mot de passe à la grosse dame "Copperworm" **(1)** et passa le portrait. Il trébucha légèrement à cause de ce qu'il vit. Ses deux meilleurs amis occupaient un des sofas au milieu de la salle commune pleine de monde. Sirius était allongé, avec sa tête sur les genoux de Remus mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'avait coupé dans ses pensées. C'était Remus, qui était en train de caresser les cheveux de Sirius et Sirius avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il aimait ça. James se précipita vers eux. 

« Les gars, vous n'allez pas me croire ! »

« Te voilà, nous commencions à nous demander où tu pouvais être parti. » fit Sirius, en provenance du sofa.

« Est-ce que tu vas nous le dire ? » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il remarquait à quel point James se comportait avec embarras, il continuait de caresser les cheveux de Sirius.

« Oh. » dit James en émergeant de son état songeur. « J'ai fait un tour avec Lily après le match. Elle m'attendait, après que vous soyez partis. J'étais tellement stupéfait que je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots...mais bon, vous savez... »

« Alors ? Vous avez planifié un rendez-vous à vous deux ? » demanda Sirius en faisant un clin d'oeil à James.

« Plus ou moins, elle vient avec moi à Pré-au-lard demain, chez Madame Pieddodu. Bon sang, c'est pas croyable. » dit James et il passa une main dans ses cheveux puisqu'ils avaient l'air trop bien coiffés.

« Pads, je pourrais te parler en haut ? » dit James en regardant Sirius. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, Moony. » ajouta-t-il.

« Tu peux y aller Sirius, mais sois prêt à être questionné quand tu reviendras, je ne vais pas te laisser décrocher aussi facilement. » dit Remus en retirant ses doigts de la masse de cheveux noirs.

« Viens. » fit James en prenant Sirius par le bras pour l'emmener en haut.

* * *

« James, tu es foutument impoli de nous avoir interrompus en train d'étudier. » dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit le plus proche. 

« Etudier ? » renifla James alors qu'il commençait à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. « Je ne suis pas stupide. » ajouta-t-il.

« Stupide ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais stupide. » répondit Sirius, l'air confus.

« Je vous ai surpris dans ce lit il y a juste quelques jours, quand nous avons joué à action ou vérité tu étais toujours sur lui, ce matin, je t'ai surpris dans ce lit encore une fois, vous faisiez quoi d'ailleurs ? Et maintenant, vous êtes dans le sofa, dans notre salle commune, comme si vous étiez un vieux couple marié. Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose là ? » fit James, il avait besoin de calmer sa respiration.

« Oh, tu parles de ça...je vois. » dit Sirius en tapotant le lit pour inviter James à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Quand James s'exécuta, Sirius mit son bras autour de lui et prit une profonde respiration. « Ok, je peux voir que tu es confus mais, tu sais, je suis aussi confus que toi... »

« Est-ce que vous...hm, sortez ensemble ? » demanda James en lançant un regard à son meilleur ami.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être... » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. « Je suppose que tu pourrais dire que oui. »

« Hm, et tu sais...depuis combien de temps tu ressens ça ? » fit James en s'éclaircissant la gorge et en fixant le sol.

« Je sais pas, c'est venu petit à petit...il y a quelque chose à propos de lui qui est si difficile à expliquer. Pour dire ça en gros **(2)**; je pense qu'il est pour moi ce que Lily est pour toi. Tu comprends ? » dit Sirius avec un sourire jouant au coin de sa bouche.

« Oh, je vois...alors, jusqu'où vous avez été ? » demanda James en relevant la tête de nouveau.

« Jamesiboy ! Tu penses que je vais te le dire ! » fit Sirius avec un éclat de rire.

« Pads, je suis sérieux là...dis-moi...je suis ton meilleur ami, tu es supposé me dire des choses de ce genre ! »

« Oh mon dieu, tu veux vraiment savoir ? Putain, tu deviens sérieux...Ok, ce matin quand tu es entré, on mangeait du chocolat ensemble... »

« Vous mangiez du chocolat ensemble ? »

« Oui, ne m'interrompt pas ! Et on a commencé à jouer à un jeu où je devais deviner le goût, et alors on s'est en quelque sorte embrassé et si tu n'étais pas entré... » dit Sirius en donnant un coup de coude à James « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire... »

« Hey, comment j'étais supposé savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Peut-être que je devrais frapper d'abord la prochaine fois ! » fit James en riant de sa propre blague.

« Et ? » reprit James après qu'ils soient restés tranquilles pendant un moment.

« Et quoi ? » demanda Sirius en mettant ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

« Vous vous êtes juste...embrassé ? C'est tout ? » fit James qui affichait un air surpris sur son visage.

« Non, on a fait un peu plus que ça, peut-être que c'est trop sensible pour tes oreilles... » dit Sirius qui amorçait un mouvement pour se lever du lit.

James attrapa cependant son bras et le tira pour qu'il se rasseye. « Maintenant, tu me racontes Sirius Black, ça ne peut pas être trop "sensible" pour _mes_ oreilles. » renifla-t-il.

« Prépare-toi. Tu ne veux pas vraiment entendre ça, je te connais James. Il n'y a pas de meilleure manière de le dire, on s'est juste branlé l'un l'autre. » dit Sirius en rougissant légèrement.

« Et c'est tout ? » dit James, l'air vraiment déçu. « Alors dis-moi, comment c'était ? »

« Woah, Jamie, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? Tu sembles être bien curieux... »

« Sirius, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ! »

« C'était bien... »

« Et... » continua James, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Tu veux des détails ? Oh Prongs... » fit Sirius en riant doucement.

« Tu ne dois pas entrer dans tous les détails mais comment c'était, d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait pour toi ? »

« Bizarre, en particulier parce que c'était Moony tu sais. Au début, je pensais "Putain, c'est ton meilleur ami" mais au final, ce n'était pas aussi bizarre... » finit Sirius et il tourna la tête à sa gauche pour regarder James. « Voilà, maintenant, tu sais... »

« Oui, et je promets. Je ne le dirais à personne, pas même Peter ! Et je frapperai toujours avant d'entrer ! »

« Ha ha, tu es tellement drôle...si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais retourner en bas, nous étions réellement en train d'étudier quand tu es arrivé... » dit Sirius en se levant du lit.

« Ok, vas-y alors...Je vous verrais au dîner ? » fit James, qui était toujours assis au bord du lit.

« Bien sûr... » répondit Sirius en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Etait-il vraiment aussi surpris ? James se questionnait après que Sirius l'eut laissé dans le dortoir. Il aurait dû voir les signes. Le action ou vérité, Sirius devenant anormalement jaloux et surprotecteur. Il n'avait rien contre ça en réalité, c'était juste que ça l'avait pris par surprise. Mais ils resteraient toujours ses meilleurs amis, ce n'était pas sur le point de changer et c'était comme si c'était normal après tout.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Remus en repoussant son livre quand Sirius revint. 

« Il a tout découvert... » dit Sirius en reprenant position sur les genoux de Remus.

« Pas moyen ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » fit Remus en se mordant la lèvre.

« Au début, il a commencé sur "est-ce que tu crois que je suis stupide ?" et après il a commencé à me poser toutes ces autres questions, et d'ailleurs, je lui ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble, et il a demandé jusqu'où on avait été... »

« Sirius ! Ne me dis pas que tu lui as tout dit ? » dit Remus, frappé de panique, « J'aimerais garder des choses pareilles privées ! »

« Désolé chéri, mais il aurait continué à me poser des questions jusqu'à ce que je devienne dingue. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire...tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? »

« Non, comment pourrais-je ? Alors, tu lui as dit qu'on sortait ensemble...mon dieu Sirius, tu commences à montrer tous ces nouveaux aspects que je pensais que tu n'aurais jamais... » fit Remus en secouant la tête et avec un sourire.

« Tu sais ce que je veux faire, maintenant ? » dit Sirius malicieusement.

« Absolument aucune idée, aucune quelle qu'elle soit. »

« Je propose que nous séchions astronomie, parce que je veux t'embrasser, et je veux te prendre et je veux... »

« Tais-toi, j'ai compris. Tu veux aller dans un endroit plus intime ? » demanda Remus en laissant ses doigts traîner le long du bras de Sirius à chaque mot.

« On pourra toujours virer Prongs du dortoir, s'il ne veut pas regarder... » répondit Sirius.

« Espèce de sale petit bâtard. » fit Remus, tentant de ne pas sourire.

« Tu sais que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu m'aimes. » rétorqua Sirius avant qu'ils ne se lèvent tous les deux du sofa et se précipitent vers le dortoir.

* * *

**(1) "Copperworm" veut littéralement dire "ver de cuivre", j'ai préféré laisser en anglais au cas où c'était une expression.**

**(2) "To put this in a blunt manor" veut dire littéralement "mettre ça dans un manoir émoussé" sûrement une expression anglaise que je ne connais pas...j'ai mis ce que j'interprétais.**

**Merci à tous de continuer à lire !**

**Sorn**


	10. 10

**L'auteur déclare qu'elle a adoré écrire ce chapitre. Certains lecteurs ont demandé plus de slash donc voici le résultat ;)**

**J'aurais mis 3 mois à traduire à la place de 7 comme la fois passée...c'est bien non ? XD**

* * *

Quelque part dans les profondeurs des cachots de la salle commune de Serpentard, un troisième année était amené à Lucius Malefoy, assis dans un fauteuil comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône. Une fille de quatrième année était installée sur ses genoux, gloussant comme une folle. L'intrusion de Crabbe et Goyle le contraria au plus haut point.

« Quoi ! » leur siffla-t-il.

« Tu devrais vraiment écouter ce que ce gosse a à dire. C'est important. » dit Goyle en poussant en avant le troisième année nommé Michael.

« Bien, soit. » fit Lucius en repoussant la fille qui plantait des baisers le long de son cou. « Parle dans ce cas ! » ordonna-t-il à Michael, qui fixait le sol calmement.

« Hm, ce matin, je me suis levé tôt... »

« Et tu disais que c'était important... » marmonna Lucius en lançant un regard noir à Goyle.

« Ça l'est ! Laisse-le finir. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, je me suis levé tôt ce matin » continua Michael, « et je pensais aller à la Bibliothèque...Quand je suis arrivé dans le Hall d'Entrée, j'ai vu Rogue. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, je pensais juste qu'il était matinal, lui aussi. Mais alors j'ai vu qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui n'était définitivement pas un Serpentard. Ensuite, ils ont quitté le château ensemble. »

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Lucius, qui avait finalement l'air particulièrement intéressé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, c'était peut-être un Serdaigle ou un Gryffondor. Maintenant que j'y pense ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un Poufsouffle...mais celui à qui il parlait avait des cheveux brun sable, ça j'en suis sûr ! » dit Michael en hochant la tête.

« D'accord, tu peux y aller... » dit Lucius, regardant dans le vague. « Mais tu es bien sûr que c'était Rogue ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, je pourrais le jurer. » répondit Michael avant de sortir.

« Crabbe, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu as vu Rogue aujourd'hui ? »

« J'sais pas quoi penser, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Rogue si c'est ce que tu me demandes...et non, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

« Va le chercher alors. Si tu le trouves, dis-lui que j'ai besoin de lui parler, et que c'est urgent... »

* * *

« Sirius, ralentis ! On a tout le temps du monde. » gémit Remus pendant que Sirius montait les escaliers à une vitesse supersonique.

« Je sais. » dit Sirius en souriant et en ouvrant la porte. « James, sors. »

« Quoi ? Oh, allez, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi étudier. » dit James en soulevant un livre pour prouver qu'il faisait quelque chose qui en valait la peine. « Je ne vous dérangerai pas... » dit-il en retournant à son bouquin.

« Viens. » fit Sirius en saisissant les mains de Remus pour le pousser vers son lit.

Remus rit légèrement sur le trajet qui l'amena jusqu'à celui-ci. « T'es qu'un petit impatient ! »

« Y'avait toujours quelqu'un autour de nous, j'ai pas arrêté de devoir contenir mes envies, alors ne me blâme pas d'être impatient ! » dit Sirius en souriant vicieusement.

« Tes envies ? Hm, dis-moi, quel genre d'envies as-tu eues ? »

« Et bien. » dit Sirius en se plaçant au-dessus de Remus. « Tu devrais assez me connaître pour savoir ce que je voulais faire... »

« Oui, mais je suis un élève un peu lent, tu vas devoir me montrer Sirius. » dit Remus en passant son bras autour du cou de ce dernier pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Leçon n°1 dans ce cas. » dit Sirius en l'embrassant. Il embrassa d'abord la lèvre supérieure puis l'inférieure. Et alors qu'il allait y glisser sa langue, il remarqua que Remus essayait de dire quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je, hm, Prongs est là et il a arrêté de lire... » murmura Remus.

« C'est tout ? » ricana Sirius.

« Oui, je suis tellement bête... » dit Remus en rougissant.

« Hey! Prongs, je n'entends pas les pages tourner... » dit Sirius avec une chaude note de moquerie dans la voix.

Remus et Sirius rirent quand ils entendirent James recommencer soudainement à lire, ou du moins à faire des bruits prétendant qu'il le faisait.

« Attends, j'ai une idée. » fit Sirius en s'agenouillant. Il agita sa baguette, les rideaux du lit tombèrent et les dissimulèrent aux yeux des voyeurs.

« Est-ce que c'est mieux ? Tu oses faire ce que tu veux maintenant ? » fit Sirius en souriant.

« Tout. » dit Remus en saisissant la chemise de Sirius.

* * *

Crabbe était en mission. Il avait été envoyé par Lucius Malefoy et si on n'était pas à la hauteur de ses exigences, les choses pouvaient très vite mal tourner avec lui. Il commença son enquête par la Bibliothèque, qui était bien le dernier endroit où il aurait pu aller en d'autres circonstances. Il trouva Rogue, le nez plongé dans un livre antique sur les sorts.

« Je t'ai cherché dans tout le château... » grogna Crabbe.

« Ah bon ? » fit Rogue en fermant le livre. « Pourquoi ? »

« Lucius a besoin de te parler, maintenant. C'est important. Viens... »

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas de quoi il s'agit ? » fit Rogue quand il replaça le livre là où il l'avait trouvé.

« Il a juste dit que c'était important, quelque chose à voir avec un certain type avec qui tu as été vu ce matin... » répondit Crabbe, sans réfléchir.

Rogue s'arrêta brusquement en chemin, mais il ne devait pas montrer à Crabbe sa soudaine inquiétude. Comment Lucius avait-il découvert ? Avaient-ils été vus ?

Il suivit Crabbe aux cachots. Ce serait la chose la moins pénible à faire si il prenait bien tout en main. Juste mentir et nier et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, pensa Rogue alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait soigneusement préparé plusieurs excuses avant même de passer la porte. Mais quand il fit face à Lucius Malefoy, il se rendit compte que ce n'était finalement pas si facile que ça de rester maître de lui-même. Lucius était comme un chien, il pouvait sentir la peur.

* * *

« Tout ce dont on aurait besoin maintenant c'est d'un sort d'insonorisation. » ajouta Remus quand il ramena Sirius à lui encore une fois.

« Hey, si Prongs veut écouter je m'en fous, il peut toujours partir si ça le dérange... »

« J'ai entendu ! » entendirent-ils James répondre de son lit. « Je ne vais pas quitter le dortoir à chaque fois que vous y êtes. Certains d'entre nous veulent dormir ici la nuit ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais occupé à "étudier". » fit Sirius, essayant de se retenir de rire.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et Sirius retourna simplement à ce qu'il faisait un peu plus tôt. Enlever la chemise de Remus.

* * *

« Alors, vas-tu me dire qui était le type avec lequel tu discutais ce matin ? » demanda Lucius, ses yeux froids brillants.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Oh mais si, ça me regarde. Nous, Serpentards, prenons soin des nôtres. On s'inquiétait, c'est tout. » fit Lucius en s'adossant à son fauteuil.

« Merci bien, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu étais en compagnie d'un Serdaigle, ou même pire, d'un Gryffondor ! »

Bien, pensa Rogue. Il ne sait rien. Ils m'ont juste vu avec quelqu'un. Ils ne peuvent même pas dire de quelle maison il était. Tentons le mensonge n° 2.

« C'était une visite surprise de mon cousin. » fit Rogue d'un ton neutre. Personne ne pourrait dire s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité.

Lucius posa les yeux sur lui à deux reprises, comme s'il ne pouvait pas avaler un truc pareil. Finalement, il soupira simplement et dit : « Merci Seigneur ! J'aurais vraiment été inquiet si ça avait été un Gryffondor. Pendant une seconde j'ai eu peur que ce soit cette ordure de Lupin. Mais je suis heureux que ce soit juste ton cousin. Honnêtement. »

Rogue fit un petit sourire et dit au sujet des Gryffondors qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de bâtards.

* * *

« Sirius ! S'il te plaît, laisse-moi garder ma chemise, c'est embarrassant. » dit Remus en essayant de la rabaisser.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser regarder ce magnifique corps qu'est le tien ? » demanda Sirius en relevant la chemise une nouvelle fois.

« Il n'est pas magnifique ! »

Sirius arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire. « Comment ça il n'est pas magnifique ? » dit-il, l'air confus.

« Tu sais que je déteste mes cicatrices... » marmonna Remus.

« Je m'en foutrais pas mal si ton corps tout entier était une cicatrice géante, pauvre idiot ! Ça fait partie de toi ! Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'y a rien que je n'aime pas dans mon corps ? »

« Le "dieu du sexe" Sirius Black qui n'aime pas une partie de son corps ? Est-ce vrai ce que j'entends là ? » dit Remus en abandonnant sa chemise.

« Oui, j'ai un grain de beauté sur la cuisse et je le hais. Ça n'a pas d'autre but que de m'emmerder ! »

« Peut-être que tu me laisseras voir ce grain de beauté et m'en laisser être juge ? » fit Remus avec un sourire.

« Je te laisserai voir mon grain de beauté si tu me laisses retirer ta chemise. »

« Bien, on a un marché. »

« Bien. » dit Sirius, en train d'enlever la dite chemise maintenant qu'il en avait la permission. D'abord, il détacha les boutons du haut, puis, il la passa lentement par-dessus la tête de Remus.

Quand la chemise fut ôtée, les cicatrices si embarrassantes pour le loup-garou furent révélées.

« Tout d'abord, je dois juste dire que les cicatrices peuvent être utiles et amusantes, tu sais... » fit Sirius en plaçant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux derrière ses oreilles.

« Vraiment ? Et comment les cicatrices peuvent-elles être "amusantes" et "utiles" ? » répéta Remus, arquant les sourcils.

« C'est la leçon n° 2 cher Moony. » répondit Sirius en plaçant un de ses longs doigts sur une cicatrice particulièrement longue. « On peut laisser traîner ses doigts sur ces fines lignes pour commencer... » fit Sirius en laissant son doigt suivre la balafre. D'abord, il la suivit tout le long jusqu'aux environs d'un téton. Il s'arrêta là un moment et dessina de petits cercles avec ses doigts, Remus ferma les yeux et sourit de contentement. Puis, il reprit sa route le long de la blessure jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon où elle prenait fin. « Et on peut les embrasser. » continua-t-il en déposant un baiser à côté du téton du loup-garou là où son doigt s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Et il entreprit d'embrasser tout le tracé qu'il continuait de suivre du doigt.

Remus faisait de son mieux pour rester silencieux dans l'intérêt de James mais quand Sirius l'embrassa en-dessous du nombril, il lui fut difficile de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre bruit. Sa lutte prit fin alors qu'il gémit, encourageant encore plus Sirius. Celui-ci était sur le point de défaire sa ceinture quand Remus protesta : « Ce n'est pas juste que je sois allongé là, à moitié nu, alors que tu es encore tout habillé. »

« J'imagine que tu dois juste me rendre la pareille dans ce cas. » murmura Sirius.

Remus, surpris par sa propre audace, étendit ses doigts et défit les boutons de la chemise de Sirius. Alors qu'il allait la retirer complètement, Sirius l'embrassa à nouveau et il oublia aussitôt le vêtement. Sirius l'embrassait avec la langue un peu comme l'avait fait Rogue en surprenant Remus alors qu'ils marchaient dans la neige. Mais quelle personne saine d'esprit penserait à Rogue quand elle avait Sirius Black installé à califourchon sur elle et s'acharnant sur sa ceinture ?

Sirius réussit à la défaire et la jeter au loin tout en embrassant Remus.

« Mr Black. » fit Remus, avec un ton qui faisait fort penser à celui d'un vieux professeur anglais. « Que pensez-vous être en train de faire avec mon pantalon ? » finit-il avec un rire étouffé.

« Je veux voir si cette cicatrice va plus loin. D'ailleurs, j'aime quand tu parles comme ça. Ça donne à tout ça un aspect vilain. » dit Sirius en se léchant les lèvres.

« Mr. Black. Deviendrais-je sénile ou vous ai-je jamais dit d'arrêter ? » demanda Remus, de nouveau avec le ton du professeur anglais.

« Pardon Mr. Lupin. Je vais reprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire. » répondit Sirius en défaisant sa braguette.

« Vous feriez mieux Mr. Black ou sinon je devrais vous punir ! »

« Je vais prendre ça pour une promesse... » fit Sirius quand il abaissa le pantalon.

* * *

**Merci à Kuro-hagi pour la correction et l'aide ;)**

**Sorn**


	11. 11

**Note de la traductrice : Aherm...hello ? Vous êtes toujours vivants ? Je sais, je sais, j'ai honte, j'avoue, je suis une horrible traductrice ! Pas d'update depuis octobre 2007...gloups, ça fait mal. Vous m'en voulez pas trop ?**

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai toujours voulu écrire un bon slash. En même temps, j'écris un rapport pour chimie alors peut-être que mon esprit est ailleurs de temps en temps si jamais vous vous posez des questions sur certains passages étranges qui n'ont aucun sens ! Au prochain chapitre, il y aura l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage.**

* * *

« Sirius, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » demanda Remus en haussant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » fit Sirius alors qu'il lançait le pantalon de côté et qu'il atterrissait au pied du lit.

« Tu as dit que tu me laisserais voir ton grain de beauté si je te laissais tirer ma chemise... »

« Oui, maintenant que tu le dis...j'ai promis ça...mais tu devras le chercher seul... » dit Sirius en se positionnant sur son dos.

« Parfait dans ce cas Mr. Black, fermez les yeux... »

Sirius ferma les yeux, se sentant vraiment content. Il n'aurait pas songé que le parfait Moony pouvait faire de telles choses. Un Remus qui prenait les commandes avec un Sirius aux yeux fermés sans aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, c'était sexy. Il devait se rappeler de lui dire plus tard. Il adorait définitivement ce côté de Remus.

« Tu as dit que c'était sur ta cuisse donc, je suppose que je dois retirer ton pantalon d'abord... » dit Remus à lui-même pendant qu'il se mettait sur ses genoux. Le lit pencha légèrement quand il se dirigea vers Sirius.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez autant de boutons sur votre pantalon, Mr. Black. Ça prend tellement de temps de tous les détacher puisque je ne veux pas le déchirer si je tire dessus trop fort... »

Sirius sourit, les yeux clos. De son côté, Remus était assez surpris de s'entendre dire de telles choses. Il commençait à croire qu'il avait l'air d'un de ces personnages dans un des romans de Sorcière Hebdo. Mais Sirius semblait aimer ça, alors il continua tout simplement.

« On est partis... » dit-il quand il eut finalement fini de détacher tous les boutons. Il défit la braguette et accrocha ses pouces à la ceinture du pantalon. Il le descendit lentement, observant Sirius dont les yeux papillonnaient, tenté de les ouvrir.

« Je pense que je vais te l'enlever complètement vu que tu as jeté le mien... » fit Remus en le tirant des pieds de Sirius.

Au début, Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux cuisses de Sirius, cherchant le grain de beauté, mais quand il ne le vit pas, il murmura : « Oh non, Mr. Black. Vous m'avez menti, vous n'avez pas de grain de beauté...Je vais devoir vous punir à présent. »

« Si j'en ai un, tu ne regardes pas bien, n'ai-je pas dit qu'il était au haut de ma cuisse ? Peut-être que tu devrais regarder une nouvelle fois... » répondit Sirius en écartant légèrement les jambes.

Et il était là. A l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, un très petit et minuscule grain de beauté. Remus ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi ça le dérangeait tant, ce qu'il dit à Sirius.

« Il ruine mon corps si parfait, vois-tu... »

« J'aime ton grain de beauté, il est mignon... » fit Remus alors qu'il se penchait et l'embrassait.

Sirius gémit et attrapa une mèche de cheveux de Remus, lui faisant savoir qu'il voulait qu'il reste dans cette zone.

« Tu devrais peut-être ne pas gémir aussi fort, tu vas déranger Prongs alors qu'il étudie... » fit Remus avec un petit rire moqueur.

« Ouais, j'avais oublié que Prongs était là... » répondit-il, gémissant plus fort. « Prongs, t'es pas encore parti ? » Il fit encore un peu plus de bruit, ce qui causa le début d'un rire hystérique de Remus.

Ils entendirent tous deux un bruit qui rappelait celui d'un bouquin qui tombe au sol. Ils entendirent James sortir du lit pour le ramasser. « Non, j'essaie d'apprendre les lunes de Venus ! »

« James ? J'espère que tu n'essaies pas de faire ça, Venus n'a pas de lunes ! »

« Ouais, je le savais... » dit James en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Mais bien sûr Prongs...nous savons ça, on te taquinait juste ! »

* * *

Snape ferma la porte du dortoir juste derrière lui. Il était allongé sur son lit, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées. « Une visite surprise de mon cousin... » Ce serait un miracle si Lucius l'avait cru. Il ne voulait certainement pas que Remus ait des ennuis. Vous ne saviez jamais ce que Lucius ferait. S'il ne peut pas vous toucher, il touchera ceux que vous aimez. Snape commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté d'aider Remus avec son plan. Le plan qui consistait en Snape qui cassait avec Remus quand Sirius était dans les parages, ainsi Sirius pourrait devenir véritablement jaloux, se réveiller et voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais puisque Remus avait été si heureux et reconnaissant, il n'avait pas vraiment pu dire non. Et du reste, il pouvait toujours avoir leurs nuits dans les donjons avec les études de potion.

* * *

« Je dois remercier Snape pour tellement... » fit soudain Remus.

« Quoi ? Je pige pas, tu dois le remercier pour quoi ? » demanda Sirius en ouvrant les yeux, l'air un peu confus.

« Et bien, promets juste que tu ne seras pas fâché après moi... » dit Remus, en fixant les yeux gris de Sirius.

« Je promets... »

« Et bien, quand tu nous as vu nous séparer, c'était juste une scène qu'on avait mise au point. On s'est réellement séparé mais on a dramatisé ça juste un peu pour que tu voies que j'étais à nouveau célibataire et, tu sais... »

Sirius fixa simplement le vide **(1)** pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'était pas fâché du tout, juste surpris. Un sourire se faufila sur ses traits. Remus avait vraiment fait des efforts pour l'avoir, ça rendait les choses d'autant plus intéressantes. Remus avait fait exactement ce que Sirius lui-même avait fait avec une fille qui jouait les intouchables. Et les actes de Remus l'impressionnaient vraiment. L'excitaient vraiment.

« Espèce de petit sournois ! Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te punir, je crois. » fit Sirius en souriant narquoisement. « Mais je suis impressionné que tu aies fait ça juste pour m'avoir, donc tu seras récompensé aussi. »

* * *

Snape était toujours dans son lit quand Lucius entra silencieusement dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Au début, il avait avalé cette connerie à propos d'un cousin perdu de loin mais ensuite il s'était rappelé que Snape avait trois cousines et que toutes avaient moins de onze ans. Quelque chose se tramait sous son nez et il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait que les gens autour de lui gardent des secrets.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Snape, où celui-ci était toujours allongé.

« Pars... » marmonna Snape, en fixant le plafond.

« Quelle belle manière de traiter un ami...Je sais que tu as menti à propos de ce cousin... »

Snape déglutit et ne répondit pas. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour dire que c'était un cousin. Peut-être qu'il pourrait régler ça avec un correspondant ?

« D'accord, ce n'était pas un cousin... » admit-il silencieusement. Il venait juste de trouver l'histoire parfaite. Quelque chose qu'il savait que Lucius allait aimer.

« Qui était-ce, dans ce cas ? » demanda Lucius en plissant les yeux.

« C'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré à Pré-au-Lard quelques fois...il m'a surpris quand il est venu au château. Il a dix-neuf ans et est resté à Pré-au-Lard quelques jours mais il va repartir en Russie, il est venu au château pour me dire ça... »

Comme il était facile de mentir. Ce n'était pas si difficile d'inventer toutes ces choses. Et une fois que vous aviez commencé, c'était difficile de retrouver son chemin vers la vérité.

« Et tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui ? Ce n'est pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, on s'est juste amusé un petit temps, rien de bien sérieux... » mentit-il une nouvelle fois. Mais puisque cette fois ses réponses semblaient impressionner Lucius, il n'y voyait pas vraiment de mal. Il devait juste se rappeler exactement ce qu'il avait dit si on devait le questionner à nouveau dans le futur. C'est ça la pire chose avec le fait de mentir. On oublie souvent ce qu'on a dit et alors ils savent qu'on a menti quand on ne peut plus se souvenir de ses mots.

Et juste comme il y pensait. Cette fois, Lucius tomba complètement dans le panneau.

* * *

« Venez ici et asseyez-vous sur mes genoux, Mr. Lupin. Je suis sûr que vous aimerez ça... » fit Sirius en tapotant ses genoux. « Allez, viens, tu n'as pas peur du grand méchant Padfoot, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Jamais peur de ce petit chiot... » répondit Remus alors qu'il prenait place sur les genoux de Sirius et enroulait ses bras autour de son cou.

Sirius avait déjà les siens autour de la taille de Remus. « Hey, même les chiots peuvent mordre. » répliqua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le cou de Remus. Et lui donna une douce petite morsure démonstrative.

« Mr. Black, êtes-vous en train de me faire suçon ? » demanda Remus, toujours en riant, et il plaça une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Sirius.

« Oui, bien sûr, je veux que les gens sachent que tu es pris. Je détesterais voir un aspirant Snape baver sur toi...tu devrais savoir comme je peux être jaloux... »

« Mon cher Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai plus de raisons d'être inquiet. Chaque fille à Poudlard pourrait venir et me matraquer ! »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elles feraient ça ? » demanda Sirius en souriant. Il cessa de travailler sur le cou de Remus. Son boulot était fait. C'était un très beau suçon qu'il avait fait là.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir une compétition du genre "qui peut remettre Sirius sur le droit chemin". Elles ne vont pas abandonner, ça, c'est sûr. Mais tu as quelque chose que toutes les filles de Poudlard réunies n'ont pas. » fit Sirius en embrassant Remus sur le nez. « Il n'y a qu'un seul Remus Lupin que j'aime et c'est toi... »

« Venez ici, Mr. Black. Vous parlez bien trop... » répondit Remus en s'approchant de Sirius et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Les lunes de Venus...MERDE ! » était en train de penser James quand il avait ramassé son livre. « Comment on peut oublier que Venus n'a aucune putain de lune ! » Et il tenait aussi le bouquin à l'envers. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était une quelconque sorte de blague qu'ils avaient tous les deux préparé et qu'ils l'avaient utilisé sur lui. Mais à présent, il commençait à réaliser que c'était réel. Il venait juste de commencer à intégrer ça quand il avait parlé à Sirius.

Sa curiosité commençait à reprendre le dessus. Il lança un regard vers le lit où ils étaient occupés. Ils avaient fermé les rideaux et d'après les bruits qu'il pouvait entendre...et bien, vous pouviez dire qu'il y avait un petit peu de vérité dans les mots de Sirius. « T'es pas encore parti ? » Sirius l'avait taquiné, bien sûr, et pourtant...Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble et, pour dire la vérité, James préférait Moony à toutes les anciennes relations de Sirius. Et c'était la première fois que Sirius disait vraiment qu'il était amoureux. En temps normal, il utiliserait simplement la phrase "elle me fait tourner la tête" à toutes filles avec qui il était sorti. Sirius avait aussi eu ses escapades avec des garçons. A une fête de Serdaigle avant l'été, Sirius avait été bourré et très consentant. Tellement consentant que bientôt, il était en pleine séance de pelotage intensif avec quelques uns des garçons de Serdaigle. Il avait même embrassé James quand ils étaient rentrés au dortoir. Le lendemain, Sirius avait expliqué tout ça comme "Quand je suis bourré, n'importe qui fait l'affaire, j'aime garder toutes les opportunités. Je prends toutes les disponibilités que j'ai à un bon roulage de pelles !" Ce qui fit James classer cet événement dans la catégorie "les choses que Sirius fait quand il est bourré". Il n'avait jamais dit cependant à Sirius que ça n'avait pas été un baiser désagréable puisqu'il n'avait songé qu'à Lily tout le temps. Mais il devait l'admettre, ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que ses deux meilleurs amis puissent aller plus loin. Juste parce qu'il est étrange de sortir avec des amis, les choses peuvent devenir chaotiques quand la relation prend fin. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il avait le sentiment que celle-ci allait durer et qu'elle durerait bien après Poudlard, aussi.

* * *

Sirius sourit pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ses mains étaient sur le dos de Remus et Remus avait retiré la main qui se trouvait sur l'épaule et qui était à présent sur la cuisse de Sirius. Sirius laissa sa main gauche faire tout le chemin jusqu'au bord du boxer de Remus. Peu après, il laissa la droite suivre le même chemin mais il la laissa continuer plus bas et elle pinça légèrement une des fesses de Remus. Ce qui résulta en la main de Remus qui serrait plus fort la cuisse de Sirius.

Sirius serpenta sa main gauche sous la ceinture. Il faisait clairement comprendre à Remus ce qu'il voulait faire. Il laissa ses doigts voyager sur le flanc de Remus tout en ne brisant jamais le baiser. Même pas quand Remus haleta légèrement quand Sirius jouait avec lui ainsi. Les doigts plongèrent plus profondément aux confins du boxer. Sirius suça la lèvre inférieure de Remus quand il frissonna alors que les doigts de Sirius entrèrent en contact avec son sexe. Remus n'en avait rien à faire à présent si James entendait tout. James n'était pas la chose la plus importante au monde, là, tout de suite. Sirius qui taquinait avec ses doigts la zone très sensible près de ses testicules...ça, c'était plus important, là, tout de suite. Il murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Sirius qui le fit sourire avec chaque muscle du visage. Si quelqu'un leur tombait dessus, là, aucun des deux n'y aurait prêté attention. Ils n'auraient qu'à apprécier le spectacle.

* * *

**(1) Alors là, j'avoue être un peu paumée. ****"****Sirius just stared out into the blue". ****Je ne sais pas si "into the blue" peut se traduire par "dans le vide" ou veut plutôt dire "dans les yeux bleus".**

**Je dois être suicidaire de laisser une note après ça. Tant pis. Bon, il ne reste plus que 2 chaps avant que cette fic ne soit finie. Enfin...disons que vu que la fic a été arrêtée il y a un trèèèèès long moment, il ne faut plus avoir d'espoir que l'auteur la continue. 2 chaps et j'aurais fini cette trad...God !**

**Pour tout avouer, je n'aime plus cette fic et ne trouve vraiment aucun plaisir à la traduire. Mais puisque je me suis engagée, autant mener la trad jusqu'au bout, même si ça ne me plaît pas du tout...On change de goûts en quelques années, hein...**

**Merci à dark and devil time et Kleodie (et naiade59 pour son aide dans le "jeu" ;p) pour le temps qu'elles ont passé sur la correction de ce chapitre ! J'avoue ne pas avoir le courage de me relire donc...si il y a de mauvaises formulations, ne m'en voulez pas trop, d'accord ?**

**Sorn**


End file.
